The Universal Remote
by MusicLuvr16
Summary: Logan has the opportunity to go back in time to fix every mistake ever happened to his broken friends. But fixing something in the past can cause more conflicts in the present. Can he survive the pasts events and sacrifices himself to save his friends? Or will his present turn into hell when he returns? Sequel to " Color has a Meaning", "Death Numbers", and "Nightmare of a Seer".
1. Preparation for Mission

**Hey guys! Here's the new story! This story will start from before the earthquake happened when Logan found out about the magic door. **

**And let me tell you this, at first, when I was still working on Death Numbers, I was trying to think of a good power for Logan too to relate to the others. It took me a while until I needed a way to get Carlos back. I thought of putting a miracle in there, but nah, too cheesy. Then I end up putting 'future Logan' there just to help James save Carlos. Well, yeah, that's it. Well, enjoy this new story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own BTR or the movie Click. **

I'm worried about Carlos. He can barely keep his eyes open. He's been up all morning since five after he had a nightmare. He didn't say what he was dreaming about but it might scare him just enough for him to refuse to go to sleep. And also, with yesterdays even of his sudden continuous migraines whenever he receives a vision from me.

Right now we're at Rocque Records rehearsing. I see Carlos is cupping the microphone and rest his forehead on it. Gustavo stopped the music after seeing Carlos asleep. He had missed a few parts of his songs and slowed down sometimes and it made Gustavo very irritated.

"CARLOS, WAKE UP!" His voice booms into the rehearsal studio.

I sigh, saying this is all upsetting me. I mean, my boyfriend napping during work and having severe headaches yesterday just by touching me and our boss has to scream numerous times at him, or at least, at us.

"Gustavo, give him a break." I say. "He's been up all night with severe headaches."

"Why? Is he alright?" Kelly ask worriedly.

"Oh, he's fine. He just needs rest." James says.

After he said that, Carlos slip off the mic and fall onto the floor.

"Hey, Gustavo." Kendall says. "Why don't you write a new song so we could have a day off because well, we're in a very tight schedule here. You might have to postpone our recording sessions to... uh, I don't know. A few weeks later."

"Why?" Kelly asks.

Yeah, why?

"Well, as you know on newspapers, James was, and still is, Hero of the Day. So he has to save people from danger and we all know, there's danger everyday minute of everyday. And Carlos needs weeks to recover from his strange headaches that had recently occurred. And Logan has to take care of him."

Oh, yes I do, and to make sure he doesn't touch me again.

"And how about you?" Gustavo ask. "What's your excuse for skipping rehearsals?"

"Well, there's this kid and-" Kendall stops his sentence as a phone rings in his pocket. "UGH! STOP RINGING YOU STUPID PHONE!" Kendall pull it out of his pocket and walk out of recording booth.

That phone has been ringing all morning. Who would be calling him during work hours?

"That wasn't his lame excuse, Gustavo." James says. "But you should give us a while. And if you ask what or why you should give us a break so we can do what we do, don't. I have no idea how to explain it to you guys. If I do, then you guys will think we're lunatics."

"Okay..." Kelly says. "James, your Hero of the day act-"

"I'm no longer Hero of the Day." James interrupts her. "I got a part time job as an assistant in the hospital." He says proudly.

I stare at him weirdly. Is that true or is that a lie? Obviously a lie because James has no medical experience or the IQ to work in a hospital. The only medical experience he has is CPR which he learn with Shane.

Everyone stared at him, even Kendall from the outside, who is cupping the bottom speaker of his phone.

"What! Really!" James says looking at everyone else before turning to me. He starts smiling. "Ha, Logan, you are just jealous."

No I'm not.

I look out of the glass and see Kendall back on his phone and out of the room.

"Okay..." Gustavo says awkwardly. "How about Kendall's continuous phone calls, you can't explain, can you?"

"Nope." James pop the p. Neither can I.

"But you can explain Carlos' headaches and fatigues." Kelly says.

"No I can't." James answers quickly. "But Logan can."

I stare at him again irritated. I don't know how to lie about this! Not Carlos' clairvoyance power!

"No, I can't!" I whisper in a harsh tone.

"Yes you can, make something up!"

"No, James, I don't-"

"Yes you can."

"I do- fine!" I say giving up the argument. I face Gustavo and Kelly and say, "Yeah, I can totally explain that." I chuckles nervously while thinking of a good excuse. "Uh, cholesterol. Yeah, Carlos is having a stroke." What? That's all I got! The only thing that pops in my head!

Suddenly, Carlos jumps off the floor. "What? Logan's lying! I'm fine!" He yell. He turns to me and unexpectedly jumps on my back! Hey, Carlos! I wasn't ready! "Giddy up, horsey!" What the heck is he doing?! I struggle to hold him but I fall forward to the floor, taking Carlos down with me. He slips off of me and lay back on the floor on his side.

Okay... that did not just happened. I jump up to my feet.

"Okay!" Gustavo says longingly. "You two,"- he points to James and me- "Take him to the couch."

"On it!" We say as James take Carlos' legs as I take him by the head and carefully walk him to the white couch. We slowly lay him down.

James look up at the wall clock. "Well, until Carlos wakes up. I'm gonna go to the hospital now."

"Dude, you're just making an excuse to get off work." I say.

"No, Logan. I really gotta go. I scheduled for that."

"Uh huh." I say still doubting. What would James do volunteering in a hospital anyways?

"Later Logan." He says as he disappear into the hallway and head out the door.

"Okay, I'll be there later today." I hear Kendall say behind me. I turn around and see him walking out of the halls and still talking on his phone. "I'm sorry, Jesse but right now Carlos is out cold and I needed him to help me help your little brother." He pause as he listen, then says, "Look. it's hard to explain how he can help but... just keep eyes on him, aright? Bye." He hangs up the phone and walks towards me. "Where's James?"

"James has to go 'work at the hospital'." I air-quoted. Then I see something shimmering appearing on the wall. It's a door. A clear door with a picture of a crystal ball in the middle and inside the crystal ball is a red cross in a pink heart.

"Kendall, do you see that?" I point.

"See what?" He ask.

"A door."

"No, but you can. It's okay. It's just a magic door."That means Carlos' guardian wants to talk to you."

I remember Kendall and James telling me something about a magic door after Carlos was knocked out from his headache. They said that I will be having a power soon too after Carlos save me from the earthquake that will be happening sometime in the future. They also told me about the guardians. Technically they told me everything and I take notes just in case it's important. I usually don't believe in this whole fantasy power thing but since they give me evidence, I believe.

"Now, go ahead." Kendall gesture to the magic door.

I nod and walk to the door. I open the door and walk in, but as I did, I didn't step on ground, I step on air and I fall with a frightening scream. I look down and see ground.

_Bend your knees, bend your knees._ I keep thinking to myself.

I land on my feet but loss my balance and land back on my butt. I look at my surroundings. Nothing. Completely nothing. Total white. Kendall and James told me everything I need to know about this place called Nowhere.

Before me, I see a young woman with shining gray eyes and red mix with brown hair. That must be Crystal.

"Hi Logan." She says with a kind smile.

"Hi." I say back as I pull myself up.

"So, I've heard from Roy that Kendall and James told you everything."

"Yep." And since I know everything, there's not much explanation.

"That's right." Crystal answers my thought.

We both stay silent for a few I say, "So, why am I here?"

"Oh, we needed you to get here urgently so we can get you started."

We? Who's this 'we'? "You're alone. And get started on what?"

"Your guardian. She's suppose to get you but she's running a little late so I have to. That's why you see Carlos' door instead of your own."

Oh, well, I don't even know what my magic door looks like anyways.

"You will." Crystal says. "Anyway, her name is Era Chronic, but we call her Erica."

So my power will relate to time since each guardian's name relates to the power their responsible for. Like Kendall can see aura, which relates to colors and his guardian is Roy G. Biv. Carlos is a seer, which is seeing the future by touch and his guardian is named Crystal Clair Voyance. And for James... his guardian is Digit Arithmetic which his power relates to numbers... but what power? I mean, he said he doesn't have one but since he has a guardian, he should.

"James can see death numbers." Crystal answers.

Okay, so, James could- "Death numbers?!" I am aghast!

"Yeah, he could see people's life span." Then she laughs, "And he wonder why he always gets hurt whenever he lands."

Yeah, the other two and I wonders too.

"That's because James' power is the most dangerous. It's too dangerous to even tell anybody what he can do. It will effect people in many ways that it will decrease their lifespans. It's kinda hard to explain. But if Carlos and Kendall tell people their power, most believers will end up pestering them. Nothing else. If you tell people your power, they wouldn't even know because they will forget instantly." Crystal explains.

"Okay, so what_ is_ my power?" I ask.

"You, Logan, is the universal remote."

"Universal remote." I repeat in amazement.

"I'm here." A voice says and a teenage girl appear next to Crystal. She has black hair in the front that has a red at the end that covers bits of her eyes and blond hair in the back.

Okay, who dyes their hair like that?

" I do." The girl says.

"Logan. This is Erica." Crystal says, slinging an arm around the girl and pulling her close to her side.

You have got to be kidding me.

Erica blows up to blow her bangs away from her face to reveal that big, beautiful, shiny ocean, cyan blue eyes.

My jaw drop. Wow, she's cute.

"Wow, I'm flattered." Erica says.

"But I'm taken." I say.

"I know."

"How old are you?"

"Older than you." She says. Attitude like a regular teenager. "Anyways, your power is actually time traveling. But you're the universal remote. Unlike the other three, your powers is not by seeing, but by saying. You control time with your voice. But I can't give you the power until your boyfriend saves you from some earthquake destruction. But afterwards, I'm also gonna give you some other power just to help you. You can go back and forward in time with a bit of teleportation and also for that, I will give you the ability to see only one ghost just to help you before you start your mission."

"Wait, ghost?" I ask.

"Yeah," Erica shrugs. "You might know him. I'll explain more later." Then she look up at Crystal. "Can I go now? I have nothing else to say to him."

"Alright." Crystal says and she disappears.

Somebody's in a hurry.

Crystal clears her throat and says. "Right now, all you needed to do is go back and grab a piece of paper and write everything you needed to correct. Like bringing Shane back."

But before I could ask more questions, I disappear back to the apartment.

I have more things to ask but they sound urgent. Oh well, time to get to work. I run upstairs and grab the piece of line paper and a pencil and start writing everything I wanted and needed to correct, like getting Shane back from the dead and everything I wanted to go see, like rewinding back in time just to see my first kiss with Carlos. I smile at the thought and start writing.

But when I rewind and go there, do I appear away where I could see them or will I appear kissing Carlos? I don't get how this is going to work yet. I can't wait and I can't wait to tell Carlos!

But what is the outcome to telling him? If I tell him and I get my powers, he won't let me go back or forward, afraid I'll be dead somewhere- or at least, in this case, sometime. Maybe he'll be afraid I'll be trapped in a time warp. I guess I shouldn't tell him. But yet, what would make a difference? He would forget after I rip the fabric of time. Changing the past will take effect on the present.

If I do, it will effect everybody. Wait, will it effect me too somehow? Well, let's just hope not. Don't want to be scarred by some imagery.

Later, I went downstairs to get a snack and start writing and thinking more on the dinner table.

A few minutes later, I hear the door open. I look up and face right to the front door and see Carlos and Kendall had came home.

_They can't see. They can't see!_ I drop my pencil and quickly folded up the paper to fours and shove it in my pocket.

"Oh, hi guys." I stand up with an innocent smile that says, _I did nothing. You didn't just saw anything_. Then I see something on Carlos hand and I look down and gasp. "Carlitos! What happen to your hand?" It's all wrapped in white gauze! I think I see bits of blood but maybe that's just me.

"I accidentally cut myself." He says matter-of-factly.

That makes no sense if he just cut himself. "But... you_ cut_ yourself. That means it should be wrapped with a bandage, not gauze."

"I... panicked." He hesitates.

Then my gaze turn to Kendall. He's facing down at Carlos with concerned and terror eyes. His mouth froze open, teeth gritted as the edge of his lips curls a bit. "Why are you looking at him like that?"

Carlos glance up at Kendall.

"What?" Carlos asks, clearly offended.

"Logan..." Kendall says without taking eyes off my boyfriend. "I need to talk to you privately."

"Sure," I shrug. I have time.

"But first... uh...what will happen if a person cuts themselves and another persons blood enters their opening wound?"

"Oh, it would cause someone to gave HIV or AIDS. Why did-" Then I get it. He was talking about Carlos. The gauze up hand, cutting himself. Makes sense! Oh, I gotta add that to the list! I can't have sex with him if he has HIV or AIDS! It will effect me and I will have it too! I pull out the folded piece of paper and unfolded. I lean over the table and write it down.

"What is that Logan?" Carlos asks, pointing to the paper.

"Nothing!" I say ,crumbling the paper and put it in my pocket. "Uh, I gotta go." I run to grab Kendall's arm and I pull him upstairs.

I slam the door shut to my room and turn to Kendall, hungry for explanation.

"How?" I ask.

"Well, you know Danial?" Kendall ask.

"I heard of him."

"Yeah, he cut himself and Carlos panicked and grab the blade and unknowingly grip it and that's how Carlos got gauzed up."

"Danial's blood was still on the blade?"

"Yeah, dude, I was this close to fainting!" Kendall shows me his finger. His thumb and his index finger is a millimeter apart. "And that is just looking at the bloody blade!"

"You thought of James cutting himself, did you?" I ask.

"Horrifying moment of my life." He shudders.

I was thinking about telling Kendall my power that I'm gonna receive until we hear a faint scream from downstairs. I open the door and Kendall and I run out and lean on the balcony. Carlos and James are standing, looking at each other. James looks up at us and says, "I'm not going to do anything to him later on! Honest!" He raises his hands up innocently.

What is he talking about? Maybe he saw Carlos' death number close to date. No!

I slide down the slide and run to tackle Carlos in a hug. I put my chin on his shoulder. "Don't worry Carlos. After I get my powers, the first thing I'll do is go back to this day and give you gloves."

Seconds later, I hear a tiny click.

I let go and look down confuse. "Huh?" Did he just handcuffed us?!

"There!" Carlos says cheerfully. "Now we both can keep us safe. How's that for protection?" He laughs.

"You better have the key for this." I say.

Carlos' laugh died as he stare at me, then down at the handcuffs. He search his pockets then give a nervous laugh.

Oh Carlos. This is not good. I can tell this won't end well.

* * *

My boyfriend is stupid sometimes. Wonder why I love him. Ever since we got handcuffed together, we've been having problems. And for his gauzed hand. I don't think it's necessary to have it on. I keeps asking him to take it off, but he refuse.

After lunch, we went out to find Mr. Garcia he's nowhere in sight. We asked other officers we found for the handcuff keys. Everyone of them thinks we want to get free. I do, Carlos, don't. He asked to borrow or maybe keep the key, but they wouldn't let him. After that, I dragged him home.

I can't take it! I need to get this stupid thing off! Don't be mistaking, being around him to great, but being handcuffed to him and having him by my side literally 24/7 is just too much! How can I shower if I can't get my top off? Also, I have a feeling Carlos' vision will add someone in it. Himself. I don't want that.

We got home and I pull Carlos to the kitchen when he's about to go to the dinner table.

"Oh, you're hungry?" Carlos ask. "But we just ate lunch an hour ago."

Not what I'm there for.

I didn't say anything. I open the drawer and pull out a knife. We went back to the dinner table. Carlos sit on the chair. I grab Carlos' cuffed hand on the table.

"Logan..." Carlos call cautiously. "What are you doing?"

" Don't move." I say in a low voice. I need concentration.

I place my left hand, which is cuffed, on the table next to Carlos' hand. I angle my wrist so my hand is facing away from the little chain. I lift the knife up.

"No Logan! Don't! Please!" Carlos cries.

Oh, my God. He thinks I'm gonna up his hand off. How nice.

I lower the knife to the little chain and start sliding it back and forth, careful not to hit him.

Carlos starts laughing.

I stop in the middle of cutting and turn to him with a smile. "You thought I was going to cut your hand to a stump, huh?" I laugh.

His laugh died into a nervous laugh.

I gaze back at the chains and continues cutting.

"Why are you cutting the handcuffs in half? I mean I did it so you can't get kidnapped. I don't see me in the vision."

"Exactly." I say as I concentrate on the chain. Then I remember last night about everything he told me about his visions about me kidnapped. " Last night, I asked more about the visions you have received and you said that you saw _me_ handcuffed to a pillar."

"Yeah, so?"

"So, the vision will come true in a few days or less. If we're still handcuffed together when the time arrives, that means _we_ will be kidnapped. I don't want you to be stuck with me and die. Sure, you can try to save me, but-"

"But nothing." Carlos snaps, grabbing my arm that I was cutting with and stops me. "Even if Jett did kidnapped us both and trap us, we will die together. Knowing that we're together during the tragedy is way better then being alive without you."

That is true. Being alone without Carlos would be a tragic if I die. He will be all alone in the world. I nod in understanding and Carlos let go of my arm. I raises the knife off the chain slowly and place it down slowly on the table.

"Now, since you were handcuffed," Carlos say. "where did Jett get it?"

"I reckon that was this one." I points down to the cuffs that is almost cut in half. "But since it's almost cut, what do you think will happen?"

"Let's see." Carlos smile and about to touch my forearm. Oh no. Not again!

I slap his hand away. "Stop." He say grimly.

"Logan! Put that knife away! NOW!" Someone yells.

We turn around to face the terrifying holler. There's Kendall staring fearfully down at the knife on the table next to us. Katie is standing next to him, confused.

Katie looks up at her big brother, then back at us. "I swear. He haven't touch a knife or any sharp objects last night or today. What happened yesterday? I don't think he shaved!"

"Katie!" Kendall snaps his head down at her.

At night...

_Boom!_

The thunder booms loudly as the lightning strikes.

I hear Carlos let out a small whimper of fear.

"Carlos" I whispers. I hug him into my embrace with one arm.

We're on the couch with Kendall, James, Katie, and Mrs. Knight watching some movie. The living room is dim. All lights are out except for the flashing light of the television.

Suddenly, the TV shuts down and the room is completely dark.

Carlos whimpers again. A bit louder this time.

"Carlos, it's okay." I say holding him tighter. He better not get us today.

"I'll go find flashlights." Mrs. Knight says. She turns on her phone and a little white light from the screen comes out. I hear her footsteps slowly fading as she walks away.

"Kendall, wake up." James says.

"Hm?" Kendall moans then he gasp loudly.

"What?" Katie ask.

"I didn't know I could do _that_!" Kendall exclaims.

"Do what Ken?" I ask.

"I can see auras in the dark! As colorful outlines!" Kendall says happily. Interesting.

"Really! Cool!" Carlos says.

"All of you are yellow from my- Logan! Watch out!."

Huh? What's happening? What's going on? I'm scared now. Someone's going to get me and I can't see who! Carlos holds onto me tighter. I feel a sharp pain on my neck. I feel like someone is shaking me vigorously but I'm paralyzed.

Then, I'm out.

I open my eyes slowly and see myself in the building. The building Carlos described in his vision. Dirty, dark blue walls, held by thin round pillars. It's empty and has a lot of space. Looks like a warehouse, maybe. There are three doors. One on the left corner, one right in front of me that's half open., showing a clean bathroom and a door behind me. That must be the entrance and exit and a small window on the side showing us it's still night out.

Carlos is handcuffed next to me. I look down at our wrist and see we're still handcuffed together. My hand is behind my back and is tied to the pillar. Same with Carlos who's tied on the same pillar as me. It looks like the rope his wrapped around the pillar and one end of the rope is tied to me while the other end is tied to Carlos.

Carlos is still out. Or is he just sleeping?

"Ugh, Jett, when I get out of here, you're going to pay." I grumble.

But why bother to try to escape? We are stuck and tied up tight and I don't even know where Jett is. This is use less. If I get out of here, I'm gonna put on the list to rescue us as soon as possible. If we get out. Aw, we'll never gonna get out. Carlos' visions are all true and if he sees the building collapses with us still in it, then we'll die. But the present can change! But not much.

I hang my head down in defeat.

Even if I did go back in time to save us, I won't because I would die in a few days or so and the future me will never come.

And Carlos... What am I gonna do with him? He shouldn't stayed at the Palmwoods with the others to be safe and leave me. I don't want him to die. What if I really didn't die but end up in a coma? No one asked about my death numbers to James yet. That might help a lot. Yesterday he saw Carlos' death number is close to date but I'm not sure if its close as months away or days away. Not sure if its going to be the HIV AIDS thing or the earthquake.

"Hey, Logan." Carlos whispers. "Are you awake?"

I lift my head up slowly and turn to him with a sad smile. "Yeah." I'm glad he's with me though.

I then hear footsteps and turn to the left corner, where the shadow is. There, stepping out is Jett with a sly smirk. He saunters towards us and squat down eying Carlos.

Carlos growl at him.

"Why did you kidnap us?" I ask.

Jett turn his head to me. "Because, you made Jo break up with me! She was right there! And I won't let you guys go until she accepts me back and we're back together."

Stupid.

"How can we know if she did?" Carlos ask. " Are you going to walk her here and show us that you guys are together again, or did she already accepts her apology but you still keep us here? What are you going to do with us anyways? Why did you trap us? It's not like we're gonna get in your way again."

"Carlos." I call. I think he has enough. He's too stupid to continue to elaborate.

"Besides, we only get in your way if you mess with one of us and you had messed with Kendall so that's why we got in your way."

"Carlos."

"So tell us again why you really kidnapped us? Because if the reason is that Logan made Jo break up with you then that's stupid."

"Carlos!" I yell. I agree, it's stupid, but this is too much.

"So since we're here and you feel like we needed to learn a lesson, why don't you unlock us and do that same thing to us like you did with Kendall? Because you were doing it for revenge and I see that this is revenge too. So go ahead and do your worse!"

No, he's gonna agree to hurt us! "Carlos! Shut up!"

Carlos snap his head at me. "Hey, you're just lucky I'm here because he might do worse to you!" That's what I'm afraid of! Then He turn back to Jett. "Go ahead, d-bag! Unzip me! Beat the crap out of me! Whatever! Just leave Logan alone! Don't you dare go near him!"

Oh Carlos. That's so sweet.

Jett stare at him blankly. He then hang his head down and let out an audible sigh. He stands up and look down at Carlos. "I'll think about it." He turn around on his heel and walk back to the door he exited from. He open it and disappears into the room.

"See Carlos!" I says. "What have you done to yourself?" Now he's going to do much worse to us!

"Hey, you're just lucky I'm here." Carlos says confidently.

* * *

Morning...

I woke up as Carlos nudge me awake. I open my eyes as I slowly look up at him. He smiles at me as I smiles back. I remove my head from his shoulder and sit up.

"Morning Logie." Carlos kiss my cheek.

"Morning Carlitos." I say.

"How was your sleep?"

"It's okay. I guess. You?"

"Same."

"What time it is?"

He look down at his watch. "Almost noon." Then he says, "Logan, why didn't you freak out or be scared out of your mind last night? You did in my vision. Is it because I was with you and you have nothing to fear?"

"Yeah, but that's part of it." I say softly. I look down at my lap. " I guess."

"What's the other part?"

I was hoping for future Logan to come but I don't think it will happen. I will die. I look back at him and say, "It's nothing."

Later, I hear the door opens behind us. I glance over my shoulder and see Jett walking in. He gets to us and walk around to face the front of us. He crosses his arms over his chest. "I'm bored."

"So, what are you going to do about it?" Carlos glares.

"Unlock us, hopefully." I squeal. Because he's bored. That means he's going to do something bad to us. That sadistic idiot. "Because we're tired and hungry and I need to go to the bathroom!" True.

"Alright then. But first..." Jett pull something out of his back pocket. It's a stun gun. Oh no! Jett gets closer to us and Carlos try to cover me but but failed. Then Jett get closer and shock Carlos' neck and he fall limbless on me.

"Carlos!" I try to get his attention by shaking him. Nothing.

"Come on." Jett says and and pull out a handcuff key and unlock me. Then he untie me and pull me to the bathroom door. He opens it and push me in there and shut the door behind me.

Well, at least I can go in peace.

After I'm finish, I walk out of the bathroom, but Jett was right there and he push me back in. He gets in himself and slam the door shut.

"What are you doing?" I tremble as I stumble against the tile wall.

"Shut up." Jett snaps and I slide down onto the floor. "I'm bored."

"Yeah, so?"

"Well, I haven't had sex in a while after Jo got pregnant and I don't want to speed up the process."

"Don't you already rape Kendall two weeks ago or so?"

"Oh yeah, I forgot about that!" Jett says. "But I never got a blowjob in a while."

Oh no. He's using me for his own personal fun. "No please!" I cry.

"Or I should make it more gross and rape you too then make suck me."

"You are so gross!" I shout.

"Hah, maybe I am sadistic. I just love making you suffer, but only if you mess with my love life." He says as he unbutton his pants.

My eyes well up with tears. I don't want this. I don't want to give him a blowjob! I don't even want him to rape me. The pain!

I stumble up and try to bolt to the door.

"Hey!" Jett grab me by the waist before I could grab the knob. He turn around and drop me on my belly. I feel him get on me as I cry in fear, trying to get him off me.

"Jett, please stop it! You're scaring me!"

"Look, we could do this the easy way or the hard way. The easy way is for you to give me a blowjob and I'll leave you in peace while doing it. The hard way is raping you, causing you pain internal and external. What do you want.

I start sobbing. I want none.

"Stop crying or I'll pick for you!"

He's clearly going to pick the hard way.

"E-e-eas-easy." I choke out.

I feel him get of of me. "Fine, we'll do this the hard way."

No. " No wait! I want the easy way!" I scream. turning around and sitting, then finding his hand holding my pants.

He let go and says, "Fine then." And pull his pants down. I try calming down and wipe my tears off my face. I scoot over and grab his boxers and start giving him a blowjob.

I wanted to cry at the misery so badly. But if I do, I'll stop and he'll do the hard way. So I do the only thing I can think of that might help. Think I'm doing it to Carlos.

Four minutes later...

Jett is still moaning. Oh dude, stop it. I don't like that sound coming out of your mouth.

"Ugh, you know what Logie? I'm so close."

_Don't call me that. Only Carlos can._ I want to say, but I'm a little busy obeying him.

I really want to vomit, but I can't. If I even stop sucking, he would do the hard way. I would think he's just saying that to scare me, but really, I'm already scared the crap that I really believe he will.

Okay, I'm going to let go. I'm going to puke. Plus, he's going to spill his semen in my mouth. Yet, we can't control it. Jett must be the gross minded, sadistic guy alive!

I stop sucking and let go. And start gagging.

"Hey, I didn't say you can stop!" Jett say.

"Please!" I breath. "Jett. Stop. If you want to do the hard way, then fine." Besides, Carlos went inside me before and I get use to it. I bet when he does it, it won't hurt.

Jett laughs. "Fine, if you want to. But I'm going to do it so hard that you will bleed and you won't be able to move after I'm done with you."

Uh, maybe this is a bad idea. "Can I change my answer? Can we go back to the easy way?"

"Too late."

Two minutes later...

"Carlos. Please wake up and help me." I sob, laying on the bathroom floor.

"You are so pathetic." Jett says as he leans against the tub. "I didn't even do anything to you yet, then you end up laying on the floor crying. You're even more pathetic than Kendall!"

You did something to me alright.

"Fine, let's start from the beginning."

Two more minutes later...

I run to the sink after I'm done and wash my mouth.

"Hey, keep the water in your mouth." Jett instructs.

No, I'm going to spit it out because it might have some of your semen in there. I look at him as he give me a mischievous smile.

"That's right. Keep it in your mouth and swallow it. Does that sound familiar to you, Logan? I think it's the exact same thing you said when you made me drink that vile medicine."

_Do you have any mouthwash? You better cause I can't find one in here!_

I face the sink again and spit it out, then I lean on the toilet to throw up, but nothing's coming out! So I spit all the nasty taste out and flush the toilet.

Jett got me up by the back of my collar and open the door. We walk out and I can see Carlos is awake.

"Logan!" He shouts.

We get to him and Jett push me down. He tied my left wrist to the pillar and handcuffed my right with Carlos' handcuffs. Jett walk back and disappears into the bedroom.

"What did he do to you?" Carlos ask.

"You don't want to know." I gasp with a shudder at the vile taste and memory and image. "But I wish it was you instead of him. I might show you when we get home." Or not.

"_If_ we get home." He correct. Yeah, if we get home.

* * *

I stay up all night, yelling at Jett to let me use the bathroom or just to wash his tongue so I could trick him. But I might need to wash my tongue again.

"Do you really need to go?" Carlos asks me.

"No, but it's a trick to escape." I whisper and then continues to yell.

"Logan! Wake up!" A faint voice says then someone starts shaking me vigorously.

"Huh?" I slowly open my eyes to see who's calling me, I- AH!" I scream as I feel the ground shaking violently .

Pieces of debris starts falling. The pillars start to crack. One topples over.

"We're gonna die! We're gonna die!" Carlos screams in terror.

I try my best to calm. I knew this is going to be the end anyways. Because future Logan is not coming, meaning I would be dead! "Carlos. It's okay. Hey, at least you're with me. Just like you wanted." I grin.

He looks into my eyes and smile. Then frown. "How about Kendall and James. How about the rest of the Palmwoods?"

"They'll be fine. They have stuff to duck in cover so nothing can hit them. We don't. We're trapped." And dead. If I survive this and I try to prevent this in the later future and I end up forgetting the exact date, I would be the stupidest guy alive. Okay, maybe not, but you know what I mean.

The second pillar falls and about to hit us. Carlos screams as we hold each other tightly. The pillar falls and smash into pieces next to us. That was close! It would've sliced my arm off!

I then hear a scream over the loud crash. Jett is running like a coward out of the room with the handcuffed key. Finally! He dodge a piece of the ceiling and power slide to us. Jett quickly unlock us and untie us.

"What are you doing?" I ask. " I thought you want us to stay here and die!"

"I didn't know this would happen! I don't want you guys to get killed! I was just doing it to teach you a lesson on what happens if you mess with my love life!"

By trapping us and making me give you a blowjob and threaten to rape me too?

"With _this_?" Carlos screams. "You're nuts!" I agree!

"RUN!" Jett screams.

Carlos and I stand up and find an escape. We panic as we run to the exit. Suddenly, a pillar falls before us, almost crushing us, also blocking the exit.

Okay, we're trapped. We're dead. I knew it. Even if Jett unlock us. But he unlock us a little too late.

"Come on Logan!" Carlos yells over the noise as he pull me to the bathroom. But I can see it's not the bathroom door, but Carlos' magic door! Yes! We're safe!

We run for it but a pillar falls in front of us again. The door disappears but then reappears at the corner of a wall close by. We dash to the door. Carlos open the door.

"AH!" Someone screams from behind.

I glance over my shoulder to see Jett behind caught under a pillar.

"Help!" He screams.

I gotta help him. But why should I? After all that he did? If we don't we'll be horrible people.

I can feel Carlos tugging my arm to pull me into the magic door.

"Logan! Come on! We've got to go! We don't have much time to save him." Then he says to Jett. "I'm sorry."

Jett sigh. "It's okay. Go right ahead. Leave me here to die. Jo won't take me back anyways after she hears about this from the other two."

Okay, that's it. I can't take it anymore. Even though he raped my best friend and trapped us and threaten me and all that, he still doesn't deserve to die. Even all of that is just 'cause we mess a bit of his love life. He wasn't thinking. No one deserves to die! Everyone has a reason for doing what they do, except mentally damaged people at least and Jett is not one of them. Also, he's just a minor. Leaving him to die is like murder and since he agrees to it, it's like execution in prison. I would leave him to die but... curse my good nature!

I face my boyfriend and he stares into my sympathetic eyes. "I'm sorry." I say as I put a hand on his chest and lightly push him forward into the door. Then I run off to save the enemy. I don't want to, but no one deserves to die. Your enemy will end up being your friend, maybe.

I grab the pillar and use all my strength to push it off of Jett as random pillars and debris falls around me.

"I... can't..." I grunt effortlessly as I push. Jett move a bit to his side as he try pushing it himself.

"Logan." Jett says. " I'm sorry for everything! I'm sorry for raping and beating up Kendall. I'm sorry for trapping you and Carlos and forcing you to give me a blowjob and I'm sorry for threatening you enough to make you cry."

"Jett..."

"If a bunch of sorrys won't work for you then just leave me here and save yourself!"

"Jett, I-"

A big piece of the ceiling fell and drop on one side of the pillar that is holding Jett down, making the pillar rise a bit, setting Jett free.

"Oh, thank God!" Jett breath as I grab both his hand and pull him out.

I turn back to where the magic door is but it's gone. Now how can I get out of here?

"Come on!" Jett yell as he head to the front door. "We can climb over the pillar that is blocking the door!

I follow him. He stops next to the pillar and turn to me.

"Logan! Watch out!" He yells. I stop and look at my surrounding and see a big piece of the ceiling about to fall on me. I run out of the way, but then he tackle me out of the way.

I hit my head on a fallen pillar. I feel dizzy and a cloud of dust flies around me from the ceiling. A cough loudly as some enters my throat.

"Come on." Jett says as he help me up. I feel so lightheaded that I don't know where we're going. I look up at Jett. His mouth is moving but I can't make what he's saying. Then I just black out.

"Logan. Hey, wake up." A faint voice calls.

I open my eyes and see white. Then a blurry face pops in. My vision clears up as it slowly reveals Erica, my teenage guardian.

My head is pounding. "Where am I?" I ask.

"You're in Nowhere." She says.

"How did I get here?"

"Jett brought you here. He saved you. You almost got crushed, twice really. You're just lucky Jett saved you and you're so great for saving him. I send you guys the magic door after I found you guys were in danger. Sorry it took me a while. Anyways, you were so close to death by a second piece of the ceiling that fell, but Jett throw you in here before it hits you two. He was so close too, but he was severely cut. There was a huge gash on his deltoid."

I take sharp breath through my grit teeth after hearing that. "Ouch." Then I catch Erica's mistake. "Uh, deltoid is the upper arm muscle."

"Well, you know what I mean! He has a long cut and a big gash on his upper arm. He was about to jump in the magic door when the ceiling piece and something else I don't know cut him. It should be amputated."

_Jett_ saved me? Jett _saved_ me. Even after everything he did to all three of us. He wanted my forgiveness and he thinks saying sorry won't work so he hoped saving me would. Yeah... I do forgive him. Even after that. He never wanted to cause anyone's death. He just made a poor choice of revenge with his sadistic act.

"That's right." Erica says.

"But Carlos didn't save me. Jett did. So, he didn't complete part one of his mission. Did he?" That means I won't get my powers.

"Actually, he did. He imagine the door so there will be an exit. He tried to get you in, but you didn't go in and went and save Jett instead. That's completion enough for me."

And speaking of Jett, "Where is he?"

"Oh, I vanish him back to the Palmwoods safe and sound."

"So, Jett saved me. Carlos didn't save me, did he?"

"Actually, he did but you refuse to go through his magic door. So he did save you in a way."

I smile. So, that means I would have my power. I will be grateful if I do because I can fix everything!

"Yeah, that remind me." She says.

I stand up as a pen and a little notebook appear and floats before me.

"Take some notes. You might want to just in case." Erica says.

I grab the item and click the pen and get ready to write.

"You will receive your powers but you will be giving hints first to be able to work. I can't just give it to you. Like I said, you're the universal remote and you control time by your voice."

"Oh, so why me? Why did you give me the power of time traveling or whatever while Carlos is a seer, and James can see lifespans and Kendall can see auras."I ask.

"Well, Digit gives the power to James because of his great athletic ability as in agility and speed, which helps him with his mission. Roy gave Kendall the power to see auras because the main point of that is having a mind of a psychologists. Since he can problem solve, he can talk things out with people who are suicidal and cure them. And for Carlos, because of his kindness and his inability to keep secrets, he will tell everything that he sees in his visions, no matter how much he wants to shut up about what he sees if he wanted to keep it a secret himself. And for you, Logan, well, first off, why do you want to be a doctor?"

"To save lives, really" I shrug. I don't see how my dream career relates to my power.

"Well, I'll tell you. You can pause time when you see someone's about to get crushed or whatever. Or you can rewind or pause for you to have enough time to think things over. You'll figure it out when you do it."

"Alright.

Then Erica proceeds with her power lesson. "You can control it like a remote. Like if you utter the word pause the whole world will pause. Say thing when you say play or fast forward or rewind. The whole world would be effected if you utter. If you just say in a normal tone or whisper, only the ones who can hear you will be effected."

"So, everyone will be effected."

"Yes, except when you touch someone while you say it. Like for instance, if you hold onto Carlos, and you utter pause, the whole world would freeze except for him and you."

Oh, that makes sense. "And can I control the volume?"

"Yes, by your eyes. You stare at something or someone and say increase or decrease volume and it will only effect on what you see when you say it."

I nod and write. I stop and wait for more.

"And for the transportation, you will receive that with your time traveling power. Teleporting is simple. Once you say rewind or fast forward, you have to think of a place you want to go, exactly where and for that you need concentration."

"Okay, anything else?"

"Oh, and the power to see a ghost. But it's not really my responsibility. This power will only be temporary. You will be able to see a certain ghost that will help you with writing everything that needs fixing. Once you're ready to start your mission, you're on your own."

"Okay. And who is this ghost?"

"You know him." Erica says and she disappears me back to 2J.

I found myself standing on the opened front door. I smile in relief. I'm back. I tuck the notepad and pen in my pocket.

That's when I notice crying. I look up to the couch and see, Kendall, James, Mrs. Knight and Katie hugging someone and crying silently.

I frown as I put my hand in my pocket and saunter to the couch. They slowly lift their heads up and to me. They smile widely. I smile back then frown again as I see Carlos on the couch, sobbing. His head is down and he has his arms wrap around himself.

Aw, Carlos. I walk over and wrap my arms around him. As soon as he feel my touch, he gasp.

"Logie?" He whisper.

"Yeah, it's me." I whisper. " It's okay. I'm here. I'm safe. Jett is safe. Don't worry."

"Logie!" He cry again. "I thought you were dead."

"I almost was, but I'm here."

"I love you Logie. Don't ever leave me!"

"I love you too Carlos. And don't worry. I will never leave you alone ever again." I promise.

* * *

The whole day, Carlos would not let me go. He's trapping me in his embrace forever, even if I needed to go to the bathroom. If I do, he would ask Kendall or James or Katie to watch over me. Disturbing.

Right now, Carlos and I are the couch, watching a little TV. Suddenly, I see the screen rewinding. I look down at the remote and no one touched it. Besides, we're not watching a video, we're watching satellite! Then I see the screen fast forward. It pause for a few seconds, then it play. Next the volume changes. No one touches the remote. It lowers to mute then it went higher and louder. I cover my ears then the volumes turn to normal.

"Hey, Carlos. Do you see something strange about the TV?"

"No."He shakes his head.

Is this a clue that my power will be here soon.

"It's just you." James says.

"Don't be rude." I face him as he lay on the other side of the couch.

James shoot up and stare at me in shock. "No way."

"What?"

"What's what Logan?" Carlos ask. "And I'm not being rude, I just said no when you ask if I see any changes to the TV."

"No, it's not you Carlos. It's James." Can't he hear him?

"James left the apartment a few hours ago..."

He's right. James left this morning for 'work'. And he doesn't come home til dinner. Still don't believe his story on working at the hospital.

"Logan. I'm not James!" Then who are you? "I'm his dead brother."

* * *

Today, Carlos finally let go of me and I am free! Now, I have a lot of work to do. I can not believe I am able to see Shane. No wonder Erica told me I'll be able to see a ghost. But why him? Whatever it is, he's been a real help.

"Logie! Come on, baby. Go to bed! It's getting late." Carlos begs.

It is past midnight and I am still listening to Shane as he tells me everything that had happened to our friends so I can fix it or more.

"Go ahead and beseech me all you want, Carlos. But I'm too busy to go to bed right now." I say.

"Fine, if you're not tired yet, why don't you come here and... I don't know, get laid?"

I freeze after he says that. I snap my head up to stare at Shane, who's just appear and sitting on the desk. I don't want to get HIV or AIDS.

"You know, you can give him a condom. That might help." Shane says.

Okay. I open the drawer and pull out a condom in a wrapper and throw it to Carlos and look down at my list. "Put it on. I'll be right there."

"You know, if you really need to talk to me when Carlos or anybody is near you, you can just pretend to call me." Shane says.

Good idea. I pick up my phone on the desk and just put it over my ear.

"Okay, so am I missing anything? I got everything I could think of, even the event of yesterday's earthquake."

"You can shorten it." Shane says.

"You want me to shorten it? How?"

"I'm not sure yet, I need to think about it. With the earthquake, Jett kidnapped you because you asked Jett questions when Jo is there that revealed that Jett raped Kendall and Jo broke up with him. You could go back in time to stop yourself and Carlos for asking him questions, but then you won't have any clues to help you."

"Logan? Who are you talking to?" Carlos asks impatiently. " Who would answer your call at like two in the morning? And how are you calling anyone? You didn't even dial the phone! I hear no beeps!"

I shush him then back to Shane, who now appears to the right of me. "You can try going back in time from preventing Jo from kissing Kendall." Shane says.

"Wow, that would save me the trip!"

"Yeah," Then he laughs. "I think your boyfriend is getting a little too impatient. I guess you should go back in time and give him the gloves before he grabs the blade from Danial."

"Oh, you want me to do it now?"

"Yeah! I mean, if you want to get laid today."

I let out a nervous laugh. " Yeah, I do, as you can see, he's impatient-" I stop as I think of something disturbing. Since he's a ghost and he's always looking after us... "Wait, have you been spying while-"

Shane nods and my face turns red with embarrassment and anger. "AW! Not cool, man!"

He scoff. "Shut up. At least your not the one who watches real porn when you have nothing else to do. Try being dead for once. Now go back and cure your boyfriend so you can have sex with him in a few minutes because he is losing it."

"Okay." I don't want to do it anymore after I know someone is watching me.

I stand up and head to the bathroom. I close the door and lock it.  
I grab two elastic gloves and and put it in my pocket.

"You might want to grab way more than that because he's gonna be absentmindedly gripping the blade." Shane says.

I nod and grab the whole box instead.

Okay. Time to test out my universal remote voice.

"Rewind." I whisper as I think of Carlos in Danial's house. My surroundings moves fast like I am super speeding somewhere, but I'm not moving. I stop a minute later and I found myself in Danial's house. It's daylight out and I see a little girl banging on the door calling for Danial.

I see Kendall and Carlos running in and I did run to them as Carlos about to ram the door open.

"Carlos," I shout.

He stop and look at me. "Logan, what are you doing here?"

"Don't ask. Just wear a bunch of these. You might get bloodstain on you and you will get sick."

"Okay." Carlos obey as I give him the box of elastic gloves.

"Now, I got to go, later." I run off to the kitchen but before I did, I see Kendall staring at me. Then he give me a wink.

Huh? Uh... I'm gonna ignore that. "Fast forward." I whisper as I think of being in my bathroom. I stop and see Shane there. "Did you see that?"

"Yeah, Kendall winked at you. That wasn't an _I like you_ wink, it's one of those, _I know what's up_ wink.

"So, Kendall already know what I can do." I ask.

Shane nods.

I open the door and see Carlos is still waiting on the bed, waiting for me to get on. " Oh Carlos, I'm sorry it took me a few minutes to be in there."

"A few _minutes_ ago?" He says, raising my eyebrows in confusion. "You've only been in there in a few seconds!"

"Oh..." Oh, that went well. "Well, I'll be right back." Let's see if I changed anything. I walk to the door and hold the knob, before I open it, I turn around to Carlos. "Do you mind covering yourself with the blanket?" Because I don't want anyone else to see his... 'business'.

"Sure, Logan." He say as he grab the hems of the covers and pull it over himself.

"I'm going to go get James." I say as I open the door and walk out. I look down at the kitchen from the balcony and see James just coming home. "Oh, there you are, James. Where have you been?"

He looks up at me and says, "I've been busy at the hospital."

"No, really." I want an honest answer. I still don't believe him.

"Yeah, really."

"He's telling the truth Logan." I hear Carlos yell out. "Kendall and I saw it with our very own eyes! You should check it out."

Okay, I should someday.

James walk upstairs and stop before me. "Yeah, you already know what I could do, so all I needed to do was stare at numbers all day."

"Alright then." I say. "Then can you check on Carlos to see if his lifespans is still the same or has it expand?"

"Stay the same?" James ask. "What do you mean?"

He doesn't remember?

"Do you remember the day when you came home and found Carlos' hand gauze up?"

"Gauze up?" What are you talking about? It was never was in a gauze!"

He's serious! He doesn't remember! That means it worked! My time travel experiment is a success!

"Are you okay? Are you on drugs?"

What the- "James!"

"I'm kidding!" He laughs. James pokes his head in the room. He turn to me and says, "Yeah, it's way far from date." He cup a hand on my shoulder. "Have fun." He let go and walk away. "Kenny! I'm back!"

Perfect! I walk in and give my boyfriend a big grin. Then I see Shane from my peripheral vision. I turn to the open bathroom to see him in the doorway. I frown. I take out my phone and put it over my ear so Carlos wouldn't think I'm yelling at nothing. "Hey, GET OUT! SPY ON YOUR BROTHER, YOU PERVERT! I'll deal with you tomorrow!" I close his phone and put on the desk.

I turn to Carlos with the grin again. He smiles with excitement. I take off my shirt and pants and give him a smirk. "Let's do this." I run and jump into bed next to him. He rolls over to his back as I crawl over to kiss him. I then gets off of him and he roll to the other side of the bed as I lay on my side, facing the door. Carlos wrap his arms around me.

"Are you ready?" He asks.

Yes I am. I slowly nod and I fell him putting himself into me.

I shriek as I still see Shane still there. I feel Carlos pull out quickly. "I'm sorry, did I hurt you?" He ask worriedly.

"No, it's not you. It's something." I say. "Just, go ahead." I give Shane a glare and mouthed. _Go! Or I won't bring you back to life!_ Surprisingly, he can read lips and he disappear.

Carlos put himself back into me and I start moaning in pleasure as he thrust.

"So, who did you call on the phone?" Carlos ask.

I didn't answer. I just keep moaning. I don't want him to know. Don't know why I don't want him to know. I just don't

* * *

Carlos keeps on asking me lots of questions about last night. So I seal his lips shut with a kiss but it will never stay shut.

"Hey, Logan, is-" Before he could finish, I kiss his lips.

I pull away and say. "I swear, how did blond Jennifer do it?" Because he dated her before he dated me.

"Do what?" he ask.

"Kiss you just to charm you to do whatever she wants. Right now, I want to shut you up."

"Logan, you're rude today." He pouts as he crosses his arms over his chest and slouch on the couch.

I chuckles. "Ha, you're cute." I kiss his cheeks.

_Knock, knock_

"Kendall. Door." James says. We face the kitchen where the two where. James is sitting on the bar stool eating a bowl of grapes. Kendall is on the other side. He has a grape in his hand about to pop it in his mouth but decides to throw it at James. James catch it in his mouth. "Nice. Now, door."

Kendall roll his eyes playfully and get the door.

It's Jett. Nice to know he's not died while he tries saving me.

"Hey Kendall." Jett says putting his hands in his pocket. "Um... can I come in?"

"I hate you." Kendall says coldly.

"I know that, but I just wanted to say sorry. So, can I enter? Please?"

James slips off the stool and bolt to the door. He tackles Jett to the halls.

Oh great, total hatred. Do they heard of giving people another chance? Carlos and I get off the couch and run to the door. James is bashing Jett's head angrily against the wall. Then he starts punching him across the face. Oh he's going to break him.

"How dare you raped my boyfriend and trap my friends so they can die!" James screams.

"No! It's not like that! Please! Stop! I bruised easily! Please!" Jett cries out.

James stop punching him and groan in frustration. He turns around to us. "Can someone give me a bottle of Vodka?"

"NO!" We all shout.

"We know how violent you get when you're drunk." I say.

"Hey look," Kendall says pointing to the wall next to the left of the door. " Carlos' magic door."

"I don't see it." I say. "I guess they don't need me right now." Because I think I got all I needed.

"James, do you see it?" Carlos asks.

"See what?" He ask as he keeps yelling and punching Jett's face.

"Okay, Logan, you get James off of Jett and we'll be in Nowhere. Tell him if he sees the door, go in." Carlos says as he and Kendall enters.

I face the hallway and see James is still going at it. "James, stop! Let him explain!"

"There is no explanation for what he did!" James snap.

"Please! Let me explain!" Jett cries.

"Why don't you just leave him there to die, Logan?"

"Because!" I grab James middle and pull him off of Jett. I had difficulties while he struggle to get out of my grasp but I manage to get him to the couch. I went back and help Jett up and lead him to the couch. I sit between them just in case James has any ideas. Then we start explaining _everything_ to him. Even the part of where I decided to save Jett, but he ended up saving me.

Then I remember what Erica told me about Jett's cut. "Hey, I've been told you got cut really badly."

"Yeah, I did." He says and lifted up his left sleeve to show me a long red scar that goes from his shoulder to close to his elbow. Agh! How did the doctors have to ability to stitch that up instead of amputate it?

"Then that should be in a sling."

"Yeah, Erica did something to me so I don't feel like I needed a sling. But just in case, I'm gonna visit the doctors later today."

After we're finish and answering any questions James has, Kendall and Carlos came back from Nowhere and we explain everything to them and maybe add some stuff along the way.

* * *

A few days later...

This morning before we drove off to work, I let Carlos take the keys. I feel safe with him behind the wheel now because with my power, I'm invincible. I can pause time if we're about to hit something and if I don't say it in time... well, I have Shane.

I am so serene right now. They see my tranquil conduct as an odd behavior.

"Logan, you're awfully relaxed, today." Carlos says. "You usually don't whenever I'm behind the wheel."

Okay, now I'm not. I'm just lost in determination.

"No, I'm fine." I say quickly, looking straight at the road. Watch out for cars.

"Are you sure?" Kendall ask. " Because you look concerned and a bit hopeful, like you hope something would work. And I can tell not by the look of your facial expression."

"I'm fine." I say. "C'mon, somebody crash so I can do a trial run."

"Okay, who are you and what did you do to Logan?" James ask.

"Logan, it's no use keeping it a secret anymore." Kendall says. I'm not really keeping my power a secret. "Because, if you did tell us and you changed something we won't remember it anyways."

"Carlos?" Kendall call.

"Yeah?"

"James? Do you see that?"

"Yeah, hey, look! That's exactly how I drive in the morning when I was still drunk!"

"WHAT!" The three of us yell. Did he just said he drives while he's drunk... in the morning?! I quickly turn my head to see over my shoulder and see a black car getting off and on the road. It's getting closer. Perfect. Time to test it out again.

"Carlos! Don't turn! Keep going straight!" James screams.

There are lots of cars honking as Carlos recklessly pass them. He turn to the left. Keep my eyes open and get ready for the word to run out of my mouth.

"Carlos, did you just pass a red light?" Kendall ask.

I hear a loud crash from behind. I look at the side mirror. Aw, that's sad. I'll fix that later.

"Okay, now that just broke my heart." James says sadly. "About five people died when they try to get away from the path of that car."

I turn forward as we stop at another stoplight.

"Logan, there's a truck coming this way with a broken break. It's going in 56 mph. Tell Carlos not to step on the gas when the light turns green. You guys will get hit!" Shane warns.

I close my eyes and take a deep breath. I am getting annoyed with car accidents. I get my phone out and put it over my ear. "Okay."

"Logan, stop with the fake phone calls. It's getting ridiculous." Carlos says with a sigh. "Who are you talking to anyways?"

Okay... Pause time. Think. Then do.

"Carlos, when the light turns green, don't go. Even if the cars behind are honking." I say.

"But Logan, that would be rude." He says.

"You want to be nice or do you want to be safe?" I say grimly.

"Logan, how do you know what's going to happen? Only I know because I'm a seer."

I knew he's going to act stubborn and don't think of the outcome again, just like he did with the handcuffs. I turn my head to see behind Carlos. The left window of the car waiting for the truck.

He moves forward and a big metal sixteen wheel truck bolts full speed!

"PAUSE!" I scream. Hope it's not too late.

I shut my eyes, getting ready for the pain, but nothing. I open my eyes and see the truck almost hit us. I sigh in relief and get out the car. I push the car out of the way of the truck. While pushing, I think of where the truck will go next. I could rewind the truck, but are there cars moving? They will be crushed. Same thing if I play only the truck. Maybe...

I turn to the truck and say, "Pause" Then " Fast forward. 1X"

The truck alone starts moving in 10mph. Slower.

"3X." Now about 6mph.

I'm pushing the car while looking at the truck.

When it hits the curb right before of a grocery store, I say, "Pause." The truck stop.

After about ten minutes of manual labor I got in the car, panting and sweating.

After I can breath again, I utter, "Play on everything but the sixteen wheeled truck!" and turn on the AC on high and Carlos just drive to Rocque Records like nothing just happened.

Later...

"Okay, Kendall. You stand there next to the couch and I will throw the guitar to you." Carlos instructs as he take six big steps back. Kendall stands next to the white couch in Rocque Records lobby. James is between holding the camera and filming. Carlos gets ready to throw the electric guitar to Kendall.

I can see it all from the kitchen.

"Wait, isn't that one of Gustavo's?" I ask stepping out of the kitchen.

"If we break that, we're dead." James says. "Or at least, Carlos is."

"Hey!" Carlos yells.

"Eh, it will be fine!" Kendall says. Yes it will. I agree.

Carlos shrug and throw to guitar high to Kendall. He gets ready to catch it. The guitar miss by a centimeter and almost hitting the floor.

"Pause!" I say loudly and everything pause. I went over and place the guitar, that is just staying in midair, in Kendall's hands.

I went over to my previous spot and say, "Play."

Carlos and James looks confuse while Kendall just smiles.

"Uh, I think my camera's broken." James says.

You think that, do you James?

* * *

"It's not going to make a difference, Logan." Kendall says as we enter 2J. "Why are you keeping this from Carlos? Even if you did, he would forget everything, including us after you go and fix everything."

"I know that." I say. "But if I told him, he wouldn't let me go. He will think I would die sometime during my mission or maybe I will never come back because I'm stuck in a time warp."

"Logan, its simple time travel. It's like time first one of the list seems dangerous. Well, you know you don't have to do it in chronological order or in order that it's listed." Kendall say looking at the list I just finished up. I havn't seen Shane since this morning after I pack my backpack, getting ready for my mission.

"I know. I could skip it." I say

"But you can't. James really wants you to do number one. He really wants his brother back. We _all_ want him back."

And he wanted to be back too. "Yeah, okay. Well, I got the list and backpack with supplies." I say taking the list from him and grab my packed backpack off the dinner table.

"Bon voyage my friend." Kendall says. "Don't die."

I laughs "See you in a few days or weeks, Kendall. Or at least for you, a few seconds or minutes." I already say goodbye to James, after I told him what I could do. I haven't seen Carlos since this morning. But I don't think I need to say goodbye since I will be back in a few minutes in this time.

Kendall back away from me to make room just in case some happens. I swing my backpack over my shoulder and exclaim, "Rewind!" As I think of being in Seattle,Washington two and a half years into the past.

And my adventure begins...

**Done! Wow, that was the longest chapter I have ever wrote! And I will never write another long chapter like that ever again! Yet, some are repeats from a the last three or so chapters of Nightmare of a Seer. But it's from Logan's experience and it starts off with his power. Man, I'm tired! Well, the next chapter, Logan's time traveling adventure will begin and it will be a dangerous mission. What do you think will happen? What do you want happen? Review!**


	2. Mission 1: Save Shane pt 1

**Hey guys! Sup? Well, in this chapter, there's going to be a bit of iCarly in here because Logan is going back to Seattle to save Shane. So... nothing else. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own BTR or iCarly.**

I appear at the street corner of Seattle, Washington. Yep. I had appear at the right time. If I remember corrected, Shane said that the event has happened at night. It's dark out. People are walking and driving home or to their night destination. In front of me, right across the street is the club where it all started. like they say:in order to undo a future event, you have to go back to the beginning.

I think I might have to investigate. But why? I have all the events info I needed. All I needed to do is prevent it from happening. And to do that, I needed to be a fly on the wall. So all I needed to do is watch the events unfolds. Even though Shane told me everything himself, I needed James' perspective too, which I did. So, I got it from both brother's perspective, so time for mines. Then I think about how to fix it and go back to the start to fix it. If I make a flaw I would rewind it.

Observe, think, and prevention. Got it!

I look around and see the two twins walking behind their dad's on the other side of the street. They went into the club. There we go.

I was about to cross the street, but I got to wait for cars to stop at stoplights. Oh wait... screw waiting! Ha-ha. I'm the universal remote!

"Pause!" I shout to the sky. I look around and see everything and everyone freeze. Ha, I am really enjoying myself. I smile as I cross the street, walking around cars in my way. But I gotta take this thing seriously. I should only use my powers if needed. Remember my mission: To prevent everything that has gone wrong.

When I cross the street, I turn around and shout, "Play" proudly and turn around to enter the club. I stop when I see the three in front of me. They can't see me because their backs are facing. I gotta hide before they find me.

"Hey, you boys stay here." Mr. Diamond says.

"Where are you going, Dad?" Shane ask.

"I'm going to go find a friend mine." He said and walk away as the boys stay put. Wow, that is just the stupidest thing I've ever seen. An adult leaving his underage kids alone in a club. It would be horrid if it's a stripper club, but luckily, it's not, according to Ghost Shane._  
_

"Wait!" Shane yells. "What are we suppose to do?"

"Well, I know what to do." James says, walk away. How where does he think he's going? My eyes follow him til he stops next to a girl who looks like she must be three years older than him! James! What are you doing? Cheating on Kendall like that? Oh wait, I've got to remember this is two and a half years ago. But still! Does he even know he's flirting with someone who's eighteen? Well, she doesn't look like it; she looks a bit younger but she has a glass in hand. That means something, right? _  
_

"Logan?!"

Oh god! I wasn't suppose to be seen. Mostly by someone who knows me! I turn to Shane who has a confused face on.

"How did you-?" I slap my hand over his mouth and push him out the door and pin him to the wall next to the entrance.

"Whatever you do, don't scream." I say. I would of just rewind the whole thing but I panicked back there and I don't want to rewind while I'm seen.

I hear Shane sigh and grab my wrist and take my hand out of his mouth. "Why would I scream. I only have one question to ask you."

"What is it?"

"Why are you here? Did you came all the way from Minnesota just to see us? I know you miss us, all three of you guys do, but, really, Logan? Are you that desperate?"

Huh? Does he really thought I- oh...

"Have you've gotten taller?"

_No, you're just two years younger._ Oh well, I guess I should tell him. I trust him to keep his mouth shut about it. "Shane, I-"

"Hold on, did you come out here all alone? No one knew about this?"

"Actually, I'm Logan from the future."

He gives me a doubtfully look. "Uh, huh. How old are you?"

"Add two years your age."

"No wonder you're taller."

I look down to see he has his phone in hand. He dials it and put it over his ear. "Who are you calling?"

Suddenly, I hear my phone ring. Wow, my phone is effected. Wonder what else is effected from this time traveling thing. I pull my phone out of my pocket seeing Shane's number on it. I put it over my ear and give him a smirk. "Hello?"

He look down at his phone and press end call. Then he starts calling someone else. "Hey Carlos."

I smile when he says his name. He's calling my little Carlitos. I really wanted to call him out but this is two years in the past and what if me in the past is there with him? Plus, Carlos and I hadn't dated yet.

"_'Sup Shane?_" Carlos says through the phone. Wow, I really want to say hi.

"Have you seen Logan lately?"

_"Yeah, he just went home about twenty minutes ago. Why?"_

Oh, I think Shane's going to blow my cover.

"Oh, just wondering. Because he's-"

_"Oh hold on, Shane. Someone's at the door."_ I hear rustling in the background. _"Oh, hello, Mrs. Mitchell."_

Darn it. my mother.

_"I'm sorry, but he left like twenty minutes ago. Wait, he's not home yet?"_ Oh no. Does that mean, whenever I am, past Logan doesn't exist? Or am I past Logan? Not sure. But my future plans for watching me and Carlos' first kiss has backfired. If I flash back to that time, I would be kissing Carlos in our first kiss, not me watching my first kiss!

I have got to say something. If not, then they will have a search party and the police will never find me and it will never end and I'll be mysteriously appearing back!

"Hi mom!" I say.

_"Logan?"_ Carlos and my mom shout simultaneously.

_"Wait, Logan! You're in Washington?!"_ Carlos ask shockingly.

"Yep."

_"Hortense? Since when did you fly off to Washington? I just saw you this morning!"_ Mom shout.

Great, time to explain everything. I look up at Shane and see he's staring at me in awe.

"I'll explain to you later." I say and imagine I'm in Carlos' house and I flash to Carlos' house in an instant. I see Mom is staring at me in terror as she has her hand over her heart. Carlos is just staring in amazement.

"I can explain everything!" I say before telling my story. I would rewind back to before Shane calls Carlos but then my mom would still be looking for me. And also with starting at the beginning where I land at the street corner, but nothing will changed. I would still be mysteriously missing from Minnesota.

"...Now, do you guys promise not to tell anybody about this?" I say after explaining everything and answering any questions they needed. But I keep shut with the whole dating Carlos thing. "Okay, now, the only people you can tell is Kendall. That's it! If anybody ask,"- I face my mom- "You, mom. Say that you had sent me to Washington with James and Shane. So right now, I need to go back to Seattle to prevent something that is going to happen." Okay, I didn't tell them what I have to prevent and I kinda needed to stretch the truth a bit.

Mom stands up off the couch and gives me a hug. "I am so proud of you. Be safe."

"Don't worry. I will." I say.

She slowly let go and says, "So, you're 17?"

"Yep."

"That means I'm two years older than I should." She says horrifyingly.

I shake my head. "No you're not. It doesn't effect you. It only effects me." At least, I hope it's only me.

I stand up off the couch. "Well, I've got to go."

"Wait," Carlos says. "When are you coming back?"

"Maybe whenever the Diamonds comes back." I answer and Carlos nods. I can not stop staring at him. He is even adorable two years younger, but still. But I can't be weird. He doesn't know that we're going to date. "Bye Carlos. By Mom."

"Bye." My mom kiss my fore and Carlos gives me a hug. I look down at him, wanting to kiss him, but I can't. Aw, I guess this is the down side.

After he let's go, I say, "Rewind." And think about me being back at the entrance of the club. I appear next to Shane. "So, how long have I've been gone?"

"About a few seconds." He says. "So, why are you here, future Logan?"

I can't say I'm here to prevent him from committing suicide in the later future. "I just have this strange feeling that something bad's going to happen. So I'm here to prevent it."

"No kidding. We're underage and we're in a club." Shane says and grab my arm. "Let's go." He drags me in the club and there is James sitting alone at the bar.

"Hey James." Shane says as we walk towards him. " Logan's here. Have you seen Dad anywhere?"

James turns around and stare at me. "Logan? What are you doing here?" Surprise huh.

"Tell you later." I say. _  
_

"Hey boys." Mr. Diamond stumble over to us. He had a red plastic cup with him and place it on the table next to James. "Have a drink. You'll forget every horrible memory that you always wanna forget."_  
_

"Uh..." I'm speechless. He's not even surprise that I'm here? He's not going to ask. Great!

He turn to me. "Oh, hey Logan! Nice to see you!"

"He's tipsy." Shane whisper to James._  
_

Suddenly, Mr. Diamond grabbed the red plastic cup and shoved it to James' mouth and tilt his head back, making him drink it.

My mouth hangs open in shock. I knew this would happen but I didn't expects it like this! I didn't know he would be stupid!_  
_

"Ah!" James screams. "This taste awful! It has this burning taste or... whatever it is!"

Shane stares in horror. "Dad! Are you crazy!" He cries. " We're underage! Who do you think we are? We're your son! Not your retarded friends!"

"But you're with your friends!" Mr. Diamond slur.

"But I'm not retarded!" I shout.

"Sorry, wants some?" Mr. Diamond slurs again, offering us the cup.

"No! Dad stop it! You're drunk!" Shane yells.

"No I'm not!"

"Give me that." James says, snatching the red cup from his dad's hand.

"James!" Shane cries.

I knew that's going to happen. I snatch the cup out of James' hands.

"Hey! Logan! Give me that!" James yell at me.

"Why?"

"Come on, Logan! Give him the cup! You are such a joy kill!" Mr. Diamond says and stumbles away.

"Give me the cup, Logan." James glares at me.

"No." I say giving the cup to Shane. "Do you know the consequences for that? You'll end up damaging your heath and you'll end up totally mindless and will do something stupid, like, I don't know, abuse your brother!"

"What!" James laughs. "That is stupid! Why would I hurt Shane?"

"Because you will! And-"

"Shut up and give me the cup."

"No!"

"Give me the cup Shane!"

My head snaps at his brother. "Don't give it to him!"

"Why would I?"

"Give me the damn cup!" James screams and jumps off the stool and chase Shane around. Okay, time to rewind. But I guess he will steal another cup from someone else. That would be useless. So I guess I should stop the abuse.

"Fast forward!" I shout as my world moves swiftly back home to James and Shane's house in Seattle. Mrs. Diamond is not home yet. The door opens and see the twins and their dad home. James is on the ground. Oh, please tell me Shane didn't just drag him all the way home.

"Oh, there you are, Logan." Shane says walking over to me. "Where have you been?"

"Like, I said. I'm a time traveler." I say. Now time to wait, or maybe hide Shane out of view of James. "Hey, let's hide!"

"Why?"

"Because your brother is going to beat the crap out out of you when he wakes up."

Shane laughs. "What? That's crazy! Only adults beat kids or other people when they're drunk!"

"No, really. James is-" Before I could finish, James appears out of nowhere right behind his brother. He shoves both of us to the floor and sit on Shane and punch him across the face.

"James! Stop!" I yell.

"You shut up!" He snaps as he grab my ankle and pull me as I fall on my back.

"Pause!" I yell and stand up. I push James off his brother. "Play." I say and help Shane off the floor. James is about to get us. I shout, "Pause!" Again.

In my surprise. Shane is still moving! Maybe whoever I touch doesn't get effected! Sweet!

"You okay?" I ask Shane.

"Yeah, I think." He breath. "You're right about the abuse."

"I told you I'm a time traveler. Now, help me get James upstairs to the room so that I can unfreeze him after I knock him out."

"Alright, wait, knock him out?"

"Don't ask." I let go of Shane as he squat down to grab James' legs as I take his head.

After we got him safely upstairs, I search around the closet for a hockey stick and I found one.

"Do you know what you're doing?" Shane ask.

"Yep." I say and turn back to James on the bed. "Play!"

James shoot up off the bed, still drunk. "Hey, wait are you-" He yells at me and I quickly bludgeon him in the head and he fall unconscious.

I turn around back to Shane as stared horrified. "You'll thank me later."

Everything should be back to normal now. "Later, Shane. I'm going back to the future."

Shane shakes his head vigorously and look at me. "Huh? Oh, I love that movie!"

"No, I mean..." Oh, I see what I did. "Later Shane."

"Bye."

"Fast forward!" I scream and I flash back to where I begin.

I see I'm back in 2J. Kendall is still standing next to me. "Welcome back, Logan!"

"Logan!" Someone exclaim from behind. I didn't remember anybody there when I left. "You came back! You didn't die!" I turn around to see Carlos standing right behind me. Was he hiding in the swirly slide before I left? Maybe he did, but I changed it in the past so that he knew it before hand. Never intended. It was reluctant.

"Hey, how long have I've been gone?" I ask the two.

"About two seconds." Kendall says.

Now let's see if I changed anything. Kendall and Carlos and the others shouldn't remember anything if I changed it. "So, where's Shane?"

Kendall's face turns grim. "Logan, you haven't changed anything."

"What?! But I stop James from abusing Shane. That's the whole reason why Shane stayed behind! He should come back to Minnesota!"

Kendall was confuse for a second, then says, "But he didn't. He still stayed back."

There's something Shane's not telling me. Maybe Kendall could help because he went unconscious after being hit by a car he should be able to get in contact with Shane then... but what if, Shane's not dead...

"What happen?" I ask Kendall.

"Shane never got abused by James, he almost did though."

"Then he should be able to go back! The whole point for staying back is that Shane stayed away from James out of fear!"

"Exactly."

"That doesn't make scene!" I shout. "I stop the abuse! What else am I missing? It's not James' first cut, that's for sure because it happens because Shane kept ignoring him and when he's ready to confront his brother, he horrified him again!"

"But it is the cutting." Carlos says. "James didn't cut that time, but Shane thought he was. There was an accident."

"An accident?"

"Yeah, James was helping his dad with something and it caused him to have a cut on his finger and a bit on his wrist. He went to the bathroom for a bandage and that's when Shane came in, while James was looking for the box, Shane saw him holding a razor, thinking James self harmed himself. That caused Shane to have a fight with him and James accidentally leave a scar on Shane's cheek."

"So, telling on him," Kendall continues the story. "Shane felt fear and stayed in Seattle while James and his mom goes back to Minnesota."

So I did changed something, but not much. Since I stopped James from hurting Shane, Shane has no fear around James anymore and that's why he had the guts to stop James when he thought James was self-harming. That also leaves with Shane with a scar that I might see someday, or time. I don't think I can change that since it's all an accident. I don't really want to stall Shane from where he was before he saw James. I don't want to change anything else.

So I guess I have to go forward afterwards. To the day where James leaves Seattle. I'll go with him so that my mom will not think I've been gone for two years.

"So, is Shane dead ,or not?" I ask.

"Logan, I told you, you haven't changed anything yet." Kendall says.

"Oh, yeah." Well, time to go back to the past, but first... I pull Carlos in and give him a big, long kiss. Gotta make this last. 'Cause in the past, I won't be able to kiss him because we haven't dated unto; twp more years. I pull apart and rest his chin on my shoulder as his arm wrap around me.

"See you in a few, Logiebear."

Aww! Yep, I was afraid that I unknowingly changed something but luckily, I didn't. We slowly let go and get ready. "Rewind!"

My background moves quickly and I am back. I see the guys are in their room, packing. Well, James is packing, Shane just leaning on the wall with his arms cross over his chest, watching him.

Shane turns to me and there I see a pink scar on his right cheek, no longer than an inch. "Hey, Logan. You're back. Wondering about that scar huh? Well-"

"I know." I say. "I am a time traveler like I said."

"But you weren't there when it happened."

"Kendall and Carlos told me from the future."

He nods and turn to James, who is folding clothes and putting it in his luggage.

"You have about ten minutes to changed your mind, Shane." James says as he looks up at his brother.

Shane glares and look away.

"So, you're staying?" I ask him.

"Yeah, there's no turning back. I mean, he scared the crap out of me! He almost abused me-"

"Which I saved you from!" I interrupts.

"And he almost took my eye out!"

"You really thought I'm gonna cut?" James ask. "Pfft! Please! That's so stupid! Why would I self-harm? There's no reason to. _I_ have no reason to!"

I give James a look mixed with worries and doubts. He catches my stare.

"What?"

I look away and back to Shane. "Look, you got to go. I know what's going to happen to you if you stay."

"Please don't tell me. You might change your future. Have you ever heard of you can't change the past so just accept it and move on?"

"Okay, I won't tell you, but in my future, you're dead and James really wanted you back."

Shane's expression changed to concern. "What happen to me?"

"You really want to know?" I ask.

He looks down and shake his head slowly.

"Then go back to Minnesota."

He shakes his head again.

After about five minutes of persuading him to go back, without giving him any details of his future, I gave up. There's no way to convince without giving him a story of his future! He doesn't want it! And I don't want anything to changed.

So, when it's time for James and Mrs. Diamond to go back to Minnesota, I went with and say hi to my mom so that she won't think I'm missing somewhere in time and I fast forwarded to when Shane went to school in Ridgeway High School.

Everything seems normal. Shane has a normal life with his dad and he's in the AV program in the school.

"So, how's it going?" I ask after he opens the door to his house.

"Normal." He shrugs. "Let's see... the last time I saw you was when James and my mom left to Minnesota last year, so..."

"Have I've been notified as a mission teen yet?" I better not.

Shane chuckles. "Nah, I called the guys from Minnesota from time to time and nothing had changed."

Oh yeah, this is just a few months after James left. So they just turns sixteen. The guys and I are not famous yet.

"So, have ya dated anyone yet?" I ask. Gotta make sure when it's going to start.

"Yeah, I think they are trying to win me over. It's not a surprise." Shane shrugs as he swing his bag to the couch. "You know one of them actually put up a kissing booth?" He chuckles as he takes a seat.

"Their names are Sam and Carly, right?"

"How did-" Shane stops himself before nodding. Then he takes out his homework.

It's time to change he subject. He sounded a bit down for a sec there. "Do you miss your brother yet?"

He freeze for a second and then turn to me. "Kinda, I guess."

Maybe at this time, the guilt and regret has not grown much yet.

"So, what are you doing tomorrow?"

"Going over to Carly's to study."

"Oh, that remind me." No it doesn't. "When you're there, be careful of the elevator. It's broken and the elevator dropped to the basement."

"Alright."

"I'll be back tomorrow." Well, for him tomorrow but for me a few seconds. I gotta watch out just in case he forgot about my warning or he subconsciously walk to the elevator. "Fast forward." I say as I think of being in Carly's apartment.

I stop at the studio and see that the light is dim. Oh wait, there are candles around. There are two beanbags. Shane is sitting alone with a textbook in hand.

"Remember the elevator." I say.

Shane jumps slightly and turn around. "Oh, Logan. You startled me."

"Sorry."

Then door opens. There is a brown haired girl with a bowl of strawberries. I guess that's Carly. " I'm back."

I should hide. I teleport to the back of the studio.

"The electricity still out?" Shane ask.

"Uh yeah. Here, have a strawberry."

I sense trouble in a few seconds so I walk out. Carly and Shane turns around.

"Uh, who are you?" Carly ask.

"This is my friend, Logan. I didn't even know he was here." Oh, nice play.

"What up, what up, what up!" Someone says and turn to the door and see some blond girl. That must be Sam. "Wow, it's so dark in here!" She says looking around.

What am I? Invisible?

"Foal!" Carly shouts, standing up from the bag. "You clearly sabotage my moment!"

Sam walks up to her and they starts arguing. Shane shoots his head to me. He shoots back and shoot up off the bean bag.

"Hey, hey, girls! Hey!" He shout as he tries breaking them apart. They stop and look up at him. "I don't know what's up with you two but I had enough!" He's about to walk to the elevator.

"Shane!" I call out.

"What?" He says irritated, but then he noticed who he's talking to. "Oh, yeah, broken elevator." He walks to the door. "Come on Logan."

I nod and walk towards the door. Shane walks out first and I'm about to follow and I turn around to Carly and Sam. "Sup girls. BTW, I'll be famous someday and if you see Shane in the band, that's not him." Wow, I sound like James right now!

Then I walk out the door and close it behind me and found Shane walking for me at the stares.

"Okay, you're safe. I'm gonna go. See you next years."

"What's gonna happen next year?" Great, he doesn't sound aggravated anymore.

"I'm just going to check on things."

"Alright. See you in a year."

I look around to see if somebody is spying on me or following. Nobody. Good. "Fast forward." I say and I move to next year.

I stop in Shane's bedroom facing the closet that has sliding mirrored doors. Okay, not sure why I'm facing the closet but I don't control where I face. Darkness fills the room and the dim light of the moon illuminates from the window. Wonder where Shane is. I don't see him in bed. I don't need to turn around to see it. I have a mirror in front of me.

"Don't you dare stop me, Logan." A dark voice says. I spin around and try to make out the voice in the dark room. Trying to find a silhouette of a human. Nothing. Okay, I'm a little scared. This is like a suspense horror movie.

"Teleport or look me in the eye and I will shoot you." There it is again. "TURN AROUND!"

I frighteningly obey and anxiously turn around slowly as I see it clear in view.

There's a gun in front of my face and the person I helped a few seconds ago is behind the trigger.

**Done! cliffhangers! OMG! Okay so whacha think? What did you think Logan did wrong or what did he didn't changed that got him stuck in this suspense situation. Well, review and if you want me to add something here, review!**


	3. Mission 1: Save Shane pt 2

**Hey! Sorry it took a while, I've been busy. Last month of summer! No! Well, enjoy!**

I stare at the gun in horror. My eyes narrow up at Shane (Not lookin' in his eye) then back at the gun. I slowly lift my hands up in surrender. As I open my mouth, about to speak, the gun clicks.

I gulp hard, apprehensive sweat drips down my face. "Look," I say in a shaky voice. Not sure if my body's trembling, too, that cause my shaking tone or that was really a voice crack. "You don't have to do this."

"Yes, I do!" Shane yells. "I know what you can do and you will use all your power to stop me. But you can't do that after I put a bullet in your head."

I need more time! But if I even say pause or rewind, he will blow my brains out before I could finish! And saying it in my head won't work. But I can teleport! Even though he told me not to.

I close my eyes slowly and imagine myself in the corner of the room. I open my eye again and there I am in the far left of where Shane is standing.

"Hey!" He yells at me irritatingly.

"If you just talk to me, I can he-"

He point's the gun at me and I teleport to the far right side of the room. He shoot that side right after I appear in the other side.

"I know that the abuse from James is not the answer to your suicide nor the fact that you fell off an elevator to cause you to spend your savings for the flight home to meet your brother because-" I say as fast as I can and he points the gun again, about to shoot so I teleported on the bed.

"...Because I prevent that from happening!"

He point the gun and I teleport.

"So I don't know what caused this! I prevented everything! Is there something I'm missing?"

"Yes!" He shout.

Point

teleport

_Bang_

Teleport to other side.

"What is it? I know that it's not because you miss James because you have the savings to do it since it's not your hospital bills anymore, so you had the opportunity-"

Point

Teleport

_Bang_

"...To go back! So what am I missing?"

"EVERYTHING!" He screams and point.

Teleport.

_Bang._

Seriously! How many bullets are in there?

"Listen! There's something you clearly didn't tell me back in the present before I came to save you.

Point

Teleport

_Bang_

"And it sounds like you know what it is, meaning I haven't changed much!"

"Shut up and lemme finish where I've started!" He screams

Point

Teleport.

_Bang_

"Why are you doing this? Why are you trying to murder me?"

Point.

"BECAUSE YOU BETRAYED ME!" He screams.

Teleport.

What? I never betrayed him. I told him I'll be back in a... a year... so-

Point.

"FAST FORWARD!" I scream in panic.

The next thing I knew, I was at the murder/suicide scene. There's a dark alley. The black sky dotted with stars. Street lights flicker.

No! I didn't wanna go there! I guess I panicked and didn't think of a place or time when I said fast forward.

I see Shane in the alley paying some guy hiding in the shadow. I hide behind a building where he can't see me.

"Look kid, I am not going to murder you in your request." A deep, hoarse voice says.

"I'll bribe you with a 20."

"No deal."

"50?"

"No deal."

"100."

"Give me the gun." He gives the stranger the money, then the gun.

I open my mouth, about to say pause, but I stop myself. If I whisper or just say it, only people and things who can hear me get effected. But if I get closer, they might see me and I'm screwed.

Shane lays on the hard, dirty pavement, closing his eyes, acting dead. The unseen guy points the gun to Shane. I hear a click.

No. "Stop!" I shout and run to them.

Suddenly, the gun points to me. I stop instantly and raise my hands up, but like an unseen bullet, the burning sensation hit my right shoulder. I scream and fall on my knees as I clutches my aching shoulder. I shut my eyes and hiss loudly. Ah! The agonizing pain!

I open my eyes and see the guy points the gun to Shane (who turn his head around and stares at me and_ smirking_)and pull the trigger.

Did he just smirked at_ me_? After I just got_ shot_? At the last minute he's about to die?

"FAST FORWARD!" I scream as I think of getting back to the present next to Carlos and Kendall. If I rewind, there's no doubt one or both of us will be shot in a way, even if I pause it, Shane would still find a way to die. My background rapidly moves and I am now at the same place where I started. Right between the two.

"Logan," Kendall starts. "You haven't-"

"I know!" I interrupt, practically screaming.

"Logan!" Kendall shout, noticing my bleeding shoulder.

I start getting dizzy, moving back and forth,trying to keep myself steady but I fall forward with an exhausted moan.

"Logan!" Kendall and Carlos shout.

"What happen?" Carlos asks now standing next to me, helping me up. He grab me by my under arm and then wrap his arms around my waist. I breathe heavily and stumble as Carlos got me straight up on my feet.

I guess too much teleporting. Is that a side effect or am I using my brain too much? Or am I losing more blood by the second?

I look behind me at my boyfriend. "He's about to murder me!" I exclaim. I turn back forward to Kendall. "He's still suicidal, Ken."

"No kidding! Look at you! Poor baby!" Carlos turns me around to hug me, trying not to hurt me. " Maybe there's something Shane's not telling you."

Agree. "He said that I betrayed him. But how? I don't get it! And I am not going back there!" I practically scream again.

"Rewind a bit." Kendall says with a shrug. " See what you're missing."

But it might take me a whole year of observing. Hm, maybe I can persuade a certain ghost to tell me the truth. Aw, but I don't have that power anymore unless...

Ow, this is killing me. Hopefully Erica can help. She did something to Jett that helped him with his long cut when he saved me from the earthquake. Maybe she can help me.

I hear faint shimmering from my right. I look over and see a door on the back of the orange couch. The door is cyan that has a green glow around it. Then the glow turns to yellow, then red, and back to green. The color of a traffic light. There's also a round red clock on the door on top that shows the exact time as pacific time in roman numbers. And lastly, there are blue symbols that symbolized the controls of a remote in the middle below the red clock.. Rewind sign is on the left, fast forward is on the right. Play symbol on top and below that is the pause symbol.

"I think Logan sees his magic door." Carlos says.

"Maybe his guardian, Erica, summon him." Kendall says.

Or I summoned her. I walk to the couch and get on my knees as I open the door and fall in. I expected it.

I land in Nowhere with one of my feet flat on the floor as I'm on my knee on the other leg. My hand's still on the ground. My left hand is covered in blood from all that cupping my wound.

Then Erica appear right in front of me. "I see you summon me."

"Yeah," I say as I stand up. "I kinda need some help."

"No kidding!" She says. "Look at your shoulder."

I look at the wounded shoulder, but the bullet whole is no longer there! I stare at it astonished. I look at my hands. No blood. What did she do? She didn't do anything! Is Nowhere also like a hospital?

Erica laughs. "You can say that. By the way, I am not going to give you the power to see ghost." Erica answers before I could say or telepathically send my request. "I told you, Logan. It's only temporary. I'm sorry."

"Well, do you know what I'm missing? Because, as you can see, Shane is trying to murder me back there."

"Well, since I can see your every move while you're doing your mission. I know what's up." She pause and think for a second. "Okay, since I can't give you that power anymore, I guess this might help."

I wonder where she got the power to loan me to notice ghost anyways? She only has the power of time traveling and teleportation to give me, hence her name, Era Chronic. Where does the power to view ghost come from?

"You don't want to know." Erica says. I can see some hurt in her eyes. What happen?

She shakes her head slightly and a small remote control appears in her hand. "This might help you." She gives it to me. "But it can only be used here."

I look at it. It has four little squared button in the middle. Two buttons at top and two below it. Each one has a symbol representing play, pause, fast forward, and rewind. On the right hand corner of the remote is a small red button to turn on and off. And five rectangular buttons placed above the squared buttons. What surprise me a bit is that each rectangular buttons as my best friends' name on it. One button says, "Kendall". Another says "James." And "Carlos."and "Shane". The last button has the word "Third Person" on it.

I look up and see a floating flat screen before me. Erica appears next to me.

"This TV will help you experiment." Erica says. " Whatever you decided to change in the past or future, this will help you see the events unfold. The squared buttons work like your voice does. For the rectangular buttons, it will show you what Kendall, James, Carlos or Shane see or thinks."

What? "That's invasion of privacy!" I shout. I don't want that!

"It only show you what you needed to see," Erica says, trying sound calm. "Not what you wanted to see. It doesn't let you hear everything! That would be invasion of privacy."

Okay, then I'm okay with that.

"Okay, back on topic. When you press one of your friend's name, it will show you what they are seeing, hearing, and thinking from their point of view at that specific time. The events will change when you alter something in the future."

"And how about the "Third Person" button?" I ask.

"I was getting to that." She says, kind of annoyed. "Third person's point of view. It will let you see things like you were there yourself. Like seeing a TV show. Or seeing what the camera sees. Just control the angle with your mind. Oh, and you control the places and events you go by your mind too." Then she smiles proudly. "Simple as that! But don't use it too much. It's only available for important purposes and it can only be used here in nowhere."

"Alright." I say and a recliner appears behind me and I slouch down.

"Enjoy. Call me when you're done. BTW, I made that all appear. Your welcome!" Then she disappears.

Let's see...where should I start? I turn on the TV and close my eyes. I guess I should start why Shane tried to murder me. Start after I disappeared after saving him from the elevator. I open my eyes and see the screen shows just that. I press Shane's name and it shows me what he sees, hears, and thinks.

Shane was waiting for me when we were at Carly's apartment.

"Okay, you're safe. I'm gonna go. See you next year." I said.

"What's gonna happen next year?" Shane asked.

"I'm just going to check on things."

"Alright. See you in a year."

I see myself looking around. Then yelled out. "Fast forward." And I suddenly disappeared. Wow, so that's what people see when I time travel.

Shane's life has been normal for the past year. He start ignoring Carly and Sam. Everything seems fine to me! Even I can hear whatever he's thinking. He did mention that he misses James a couple of times.

Everything seems normal, so why does he feel that he needed to die?

I fast forward. Wait, I thought I just saw something. I press play, then rewind. When I think I'm almost there, I press play.

Then this part hits me...

Shane was at home doing his homework at night. Mr. Diamond runs downstairs.

"Where are you going, Dad?" Shane asked.

"To the bar. Meet some friends. Wanna join?"

Shane shook his head. '_Last time I went with him was a disaster that made James drunk and almost abuse me._' I hear him think.

Wow, people's thoughts sounds more like voice overs than an echo.

Then Mr. Diamond left out the door without a word.

Everything went normal from there except Shane thinking about James again and how he misses his twin. He tried calling him. No answer. And then he starts blaming himself for his absents. He said he wish I was there to fix some things for him but I never came.

I never knew he needed me!

After a few hours, Mr. Diamond came home, drunk as ever.

"Haha, mirrors are sooooo funny. I think I've just been cloned." Mr. Diamond laughs as he stumbles in through the door. He turn to the outside and yell out, "Hey, next time, don't show me my stupid looking clone with the big head and turning upside down when I flip 'em."

I think he's been looking into a spoon while drunk.

He turn back to the front and shut the door.

Shane shoot off the couch and asked. "Hey, Dad. I was thinking. Maybe we can buy a flight to LA to visit James. Maybe Mom is there too, not sure yet."

Mr. Diamond scowl at him. Then he starts yelling, "Why are you asking that now? It was your fault they left! It was your fault I had to divorced your mother just to keep you safe!"

"Dad, I thought you would understand. You always understand." Shane frowns. '_oh, god. I am such an idiot. He's drunk.'_

"The only thing I understand now is that everything is your fault at the beginning!" He screamed in Shane's face and grabbed his shirt collar, lifting him up and pinned him to the wall.

"Dad?" Shane trembles, cowering in fear.

"It's all your fault!" He screams again and punch his son across the face.

I flinch and wince at the scene. Yep, that's how drunk people are. They either abuse, hallucinate, are rape people. Yep, anger makes you dumber and drinking makes you have minor amnesia of their drunk time.

Mr. Diamond threw him to the floor, taking off his belt and use it to whip him.

I bite my lip, trying to look away. But I can't.

Shane started crying in pain and the first thing that came to his mind is, '_Logan, please come save me. Where are you? When are you? I hope you didn't die yet. I'm sorry. Please..._'

Those words broke my heart. He needed my help and I wasn't there. I didn't even know that would told me.

But did that event happen because I unknowingly changed something? No, can't be. If I remember correctly, James told me that Shane told him that he said he died because no one loved him. I see that as crazy talk but I guess he exaggerated a bit. He thinks his dad no longer loves him and blames him for the divorce. But why divorce? They don't have to break up just cause of that.

I gotta changed this. But how? Hm... Maybe...

I grab the remote and rewind way farther back. I stop and press on James' name on the remote. There it is...

James entered the bathroom and looked through the medicine cabinet.

He picked up the razor and look at it. He gradually slide his fingers on the blade. He looked at the mirror. '_Hm, when am I gonna have some facial hair? Wonder if girls would dig me if I do._' He chuckled.

I can't help but roll my eyes.

"James!" A voice yelled.

James faced the door and see Shane staring in fear. He ran to him and tried to grab the razor.

"What are you doing?" James asked raising his arms up and away, trying to get the razor away.

"Don't do it!" Shane yelled back.

"Do what? I'm not gonna do anything!"

"Then why is your hand bleeding?"

"I had a cut when I was helping Dad!"

"Likely story! Give it to me!" Shane almost got it but James keep moving the razor away.

'_He's gonna get hurt if he keeps reaching for it like this._' James thought. '_Why does he wanted it anyways?'_

"Stop!" James yells looking at the door. '_Can't Mom and Dad hear us?_'

"Ow!" Shane shrieked.

What happened?

James look behind him and see Shane holding his left cheek. Lines of blood flowing down between his fingers.

James gasped "Oh, God. I'm so sorry!" He puts the razor down.

James grabs a tissue out of the box and try to dab it on Shane's wounded cheek. "Here, lemme-"

"Don't touch me!" Shane interrupts him. Complete fear in his eyes. Then ran out of the door.

I sigh and turn off the TV. Yep, one small mistake will lead to big problems. And one simple correction will lead to a corny, cheesy, cliche happy ending.

I jump off the recliner. "Erica?" I call.

She appears right in front of me. " You ready to go back?"

I nod with a confident smile. "I know what to do now. You were right. That TV really helps.

"I thought so." She smiles proudly. Then I disappear back to 2J.

I found myself still on my hands and knees, just like when I left. I stand up and found Carlos in the kitchen getting something out of the oven.

I walk over to plant a kiss on his cheek as he put the hop tray on the counter.

"Hey," He smiles at me. "Finally, you're home. I was getting worried."

"How long has I been gone?" I ask.

"More than two hours." Carlos frowns. I guess I've been watching the events unfold on Erica's TV a little too long than I thought it would be.

"You want some cookies?" Carlos offers, putting the cookies on a plate. "It's my grandma's recipe."

"Thanks." I says. "But I gotta do something real quick."

Carlos close the oven door and puts the tray in the sink. "Where are you going?"

"I just need to take a quick trip in the past before I forget."

"But Logan, please don't go. When you went in your adventure you end up coming back with a bloody shoulder." He wrap his arms around me. " I don't want you to get hurt again."

"It's okay. Where I'm going it's not bloody. I'm just going to get Shane back and with Erica's help, I know what to do. I'll be back in a few seconds."

Carlos nods uncertainly and hesitatingly let go of me. "Please be safe." He says grabbing the plate of cookies.

I smile. "No worries."

He walks to the living room and place the cookies on the coffee table. He turns around and faces me with a concern face.

He really doesn't want me to be alone. I guess I should bring him along for the ride, but what's the consequences. Nothing I guess, when I was here, I wasn't a missing kid in the past. When I'm in the past, the past me doesn't exist, cause I'm him. So if Carlos comes too, everything will be fine. But then that means Kendall would be the only one in Minnesota. Something's I don't want is going to happen. Can't take that risk.

I walk over to him and embrace him into a hug then plant him a long kiss on the lips. When I lean back, I look into his eyes and smile. Suddenly, his eyes start glowing white. Oh no. I back away. The glow fades seconds later. He look down.

"Carlos?"

He clutches his head and groans again. Another headache.

"Carlos!"

He let go of his head and put is hands to his side, clenching it into hard fists.

"Carlitos?"

Then he looks up at me, smiling. "I'm fine."

I raise a skeptical eyebrow. "Carlos, I know your lying again."

He looks down ashamed.

"What did you see?" I ask.

No answer.

"Carlos?"

He looks up at me. Tears starts welling up. "I...I-I-"

"You what?" I ask putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Just..." He gulps "Just be careful when you're saving Kendall." He shrugs my hand off his shoulder and walk to the couch. He puts the plate of cookies on his lap then turn on the TV. He turns to me and scowls. "I hope you're happy."

Huh? Maybe I should see what Carlos sees when I watch Erica's TV. After I fix Shane and James.

"Rewind." I say and imagine myself when I'm in Seattle when James got cut and about to go to the bathroom.

I found myself there. Right on the threshold of the bathroom. James pulls out a razor and stare down at it.

I look out and see Shane coming by. He sees me and smiles. "Hey Logan."

"Hey," I say and look at James. He looks up at me. "Oh, hey Logan. Back from the future?" He smiles.

"Yeah. Can I see that razor for a second?"

He looks at the mirror then chuckles.

I cross my arms over my chest. "Yeah, girls are not going to dig you."

He turns back to me. "Wha-? Are you a mind reader too?"

I shake my head. "Just give me the razor."

He gives it to me and continue to search the medicine cabinet. I place the razor on the edge of the sink. I walk to him and help him find the box. There it is. Behind the roll of gauze. I open it for him and open the bandage and stick it on him. Then I wash my hands.

"Well, time to head back." I say. Or maybe watch the events unfold just in case. Might take a few days. But I will manage. I kinda gotta. Besides, Carlos must've hate me by now. What did he see in his vision anyways?

"Hey, Logan. You alright?" I hear Shane asks.

I snap my head at him. "Oh, it's nothing."

A few days later of living in the past, James _and_ Shane went back to Minnesota and I'm still not reported missing! Everything is back to normal!

Great, time to go back. I miss kissing my Carlitos.

"Fast forward." I say happily and think of me back in 2J next to Carlos. My background moves rapidly and there is Carlos walking to the couch with a plate of cookies.

"Hey! Carlitos!" I shout and he turn around after putting the plate on the table and smile.

"Hey Logan."

I run to him and embrace him to a tight hug. I spin him around and kiss his lips. I didn't feel him kiss back until a few seconds later. All of a sudden, he retreats, staring at me wide eyed.

I frown. "Huh? What's wrong?"

"Uh... we are not going to tell James or Shane about this."

"What are you talking about?"

He puts his hands on my shoulders, scooting me back. Then his eyes glow white.

I bite my lips apprehensively.

When it's over, he look up at me. "Be careful."

I wait for the headache, but it didn't come. Carlos only gets a headache when he gets a vision from me, the one he loves, if he doesn't get a headache after that, that means...

Oh no.

The door opens and I spin around and see James' arm wrap around Shane's neck. He stumbles.

I can't help but smile at my achievement.

"Ha, I've never knew you can be dizzy on the job." Shane laughs.

"I've been looking at numbers nonstop." James says groggily. " What's your guess?"

Shane look up and see me. "Logie bear!"

I frown and my jaw drops. What did he just call me?!

He drops James to the floor with a hard thud and run to me, hugging me and smack his lips right on mine's. I retreat in disgust.

Okay, maybe I was wrong. One little correction in the past will not bring a happy ending. It brings a nightmare.

**Oh no! More problems for Logan to fix! I hate the last scene. It's just not right! Anyways review! Don't know when I'm gonna update but I'll try to ASAP. Later!**


	4. Mission 1: Save My Relationship

**Hey guys, sup? Nothing to say for now and let's get started cause I made you guys wait so long and I'm still apologizing for some reason, including for the cliffhangers in the end. So sorry. K, I'll shut up now. **

**I own nothing but the plot.**

Shane drops his brother on the floor and run to me, hugging me and smack his lips right on mine's. I retreat in disgust.

"Jamie!" Carlos cries. He runs to James, helping him up.

I turn back to Shane and he stares at me in worries. I stare up at him in total alarm.

"You okay?" He asks.

I am too stumped to answer. What have I done?

"Anyway..." He says, acting like nothing just happened. "Took you a while in Nowhere."

"Yeah, but-"

"What is wrong with you, Shane?" Carlos asks. " I know you miss him and love him and such, but sheesh!"

"What?!" I shriek._ Love me?_

Carlos' eyes turn white again. It stops. "Damn it." Carlos mutters. Then clutches his head and groans.

_No!_

"Where's Kendall?" I ask Shane.

" At the pool with Jo."

My eyes widen after hearing that. Well, Kendall's problem has been resolve. I guess...But...

"WHAT?!" I shriek again. I want my Carlitos back!

I turn to James and Carlos at the door and see them kiss.

_Agh!_

Yeah, I need to fixed this.

"Why does that disgust you?" Shane asks, laughing. "Does this disgust you?". He leans in and tries to kiss me. I lean back.

"YES!" I yell.

He stares at me, eyebrows furrow. He put his hands on my shoulders and back away. I stare back anxiously. Hope I didn't hurt him in any way.

"You're not from this dimension. I mean... you're not from this fabric of time. Are you?" Shane asks.

Wow, he's quick.

"Yeah," I sigh. " I'm sorry, Shane."

He nods and let go of me. "It's fine." He shrugs nonchalantly. " My Logan will come around. I know how your time traveling works." He smiles and I smile back. I'm glad he's understandable.

I've got to find a way to get my Carlos back and I'm not going to challenge James for that. I'm not going to be childish about this. All I needed is to go back to see what happened. Or quicker way, watch the TV again. But then I remembered: Erica said the TV is only available for important usage as in don't use it for my own selfish purposes, like this. If I do want to see that unfold, guess I have to do this the hard way.

Okay, maybe the easy, short way.

"Hey, Shane." I say. "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure, anything."

I open my mouth about to ask how to fix this, but I stop myself and think a quicker way to ask. "Why did you pick me? Why am I your boyfriend?"

"We have a lot in common then with the others and when the real secret's out when you admit to me that you like both genders and asked me if I am too. I was unsure until you kissed me then we dated. It's that simple."

"How about James and Carlos? How did they end up together?" I ask.

"Same thing, they had things in common."

"Same with Kendall and Jo, right?"

"No... not really." He looks back at James and Carlos, who's helping him up, and look back at me to lean over and whisper in my ear. "Kendall was in love with James but Carlos already got him so he continues to date Jo. James never knew Kendall had a crush on him because at first Ken never ask him out. Ken is afraid to ruin their friendship and when he noticed me and you- or my Logan-are dating, he thought it will be fine and have the confident to tell James, but..."

"Carlos already took him." I finishes his sentence.

Shane nods and leans back. "So, in your time, you're dating Carlos?" I open my mouth, about to ask how does he know that-because he might thought James- then he says, "Your face falls when you said his name."

I nod sadly. I really want him back. Just seeing him and James together is just wrong. But if I change it now to get Carlos back, Shane and James would be alone and they will definitely won't turn incest. _Ew! _If I changed it, I would be back in the beginning, but luckily, I know how to save Shane now. But how about Kendall? If I don't change it and leave the present the way it is now, then he wouldn't be raped because Jett is not with Jo. Kendall is. Yet, he's upset for the fact that his crush is taken by his best friend, but I bet it was more than a year ago.

"You know," Shane starts after a few seconds of his silence. "If you want to go back to fix things so you can have Carlos again, it's fine with me."

"Huh?" I hear the two asks simultaneously. I turn to the couch and see Carlos helping James on the couch.

"You wanted Carlos to yourself?" James ask jealously.

Carlos' face turns red. Maybe thinking about me kissing him a few minutes ago.

I ignore them and turn back to Shane.

"You sure?" I ask uncertainly.

"Sure. If you do, we won't remember anything in this time anyways."

Okay, I will go back! But then I have to save Kendall, too, after I'm finished. Speaking of Kendall...

"Is Kendall still upset about James?"

"Nope." Shane pops the 'p'. " I asked him once and he said he's not."

"He might be lying."

"Can't be because... I have a power of my own."

No kidding. Something's up with the Guardians. Why do they give us powers anyways. And why us?

"I got mine's before Kendall. I have the power to see people's pain."

I raise my eyebrows up. "Isn't that part of Carlos' power?"

"No, his power is being a seer and feeling other's physical and mental pain. He never felt people's emotional pain yet, and I highly doubt he wants to. It's like deep, intense empathy."

Did I cause this? No. It's the Guardians and the reason why he has powers is because he is now alive.

" Anyways, for me, it's also by seeing. Like I said, I can see people's pain in an easy way. Whenever I ask about how people are feeling or see them hurt or something like that, I instantly see a tiny thermometer. Numbered one through ten. The mercury have two colors: red for physical pain, black for emotional. Even though there's no such thing as black mercury. Not that I know of. The mercury inside will rise or fall depending on how much they hurt. My life mission is to fix their pain so the mercury can lower. If it's one or zero. Good. Sometimes I see a lock. If their emotional pain is too deep, as in they're close to suicide. The reason why my mission purpose is the same as Kendall's and why my powers are kind of the same as James and Carlos is because Roy, Digit, and Crystal combined bits of their power to conjure me something up. And they end up with my power. They're only four Guardian in existence and yours was the last one, that's why she's a teen instead of an adult like the other three. It's also why Erica didn't participate with the others in conjuring up my power. She never told you, didn't she? "

"No. Erica never mentioned. No one did. I was wondering why my guardian's a teen."

Shane sighs in disbelief. He shakes his head. "Let her tell you herself."

Okay. "So you used your power to ask Kendall if he's still upset and it said zero?"

"One." Shane corrects.

This is great! No more worries. Now, it's okay to fix everything up!

"Your gonna go back, huh?" Shane smirks.

I nod. "Later Shane."

"Bye."

I turn to James and Carlos. "Later guys."

Carlos just wave goodbye while James just holds him closer. Wow, James is easily jealous somehow. Weird.

I back away a bit away from Shane and shout, "Rewind!" Going back to the club two years ago.

I appear in the club and I turn around and see a confused Shane in front of me.

"Logan? How-" I slap my hand over his mouth.

Okay, I guess I have time to explain.

I take my hand off his mouth and explain like before. He did the same old thing. Call me, call Carlos, and this time, I completely shut up. Shane didn't even blow my cover once! He just told my mom and Carlos not to worry because he lied and said I'm just meeting a friend to help them with something and he said he knows 'cause he called.

When it's over, Shane and I walk to James at the bar. When Mr. Diamond comes and about to shove the red cup to James, I slap the cup out of Mr. Diamond's hand.

"Oops." I say, smirking.

"Wha-?" Mr. Diamond says, stun, looking at the spilled drink on the floor then he turn to his sons. "See! I told you your friend is retarded!"

Yeah, I don't care. You're drunk now go away.

Like he read my mind, he stumbles away.

"Fast forward." I say and go to when James cut himself. There I found James, about to come. I run to the bathroom and get the box of bandages. I run back out and give it to him.

"Oh, hey Logan and... thanks." Then he walks away.

Easy as pie. Now when to go next. I guess I should start when Carlos and I dated.

"Fast forward!" I shout. Nothing happens. Okay, let's try again. I utter again. Still nothing. Maybe I should think of something else. I start thinking of our first kiss. Yeah...

"Fast forward." I utter and my background speeds up.

Instead of standing in the rain like our first kiss, I'm standing in the apartment, kissing a shocked Carlos.

I pull away and turn to him.

"Let's not tell James or Shane about this, alright?"

Not enough. That's it. I'm going back to the past and stay there.

"Uh... I'm gonna... go... back." I say awkwardly to Carlos. He agrees.

"Rewind!"

A year later(for Logan only)...

I've been living in the past and everything is like a big deja vu to me. But everything is back to normal... sort of. I got Carlos back. James now gets Kendall back since Carlos is out of their picture and Shane will never know if he's bi or not. Because he was hunting for Lucy. Don't ask how that happened. Lucy seems to like Shane because of his personality. If it was James... yeah, might take a while. But for Shane, it's pretty quick. He's still crushing, not yet dated though.

Since everything's back to normal, it's a dream, right? Wrong. They're a downside and some dreams becomes a nightmare when you wake up. And mine's is...

My power's doesn't work! Maybe time has catch up to me and since I'm in the past, I don't have my powers until Carlos saved me. But yet... I haven't used my power in a year so I guess there's no usage anymore. Right? Wrong. Crystal's door appeared to me and she said that it works now because there's no danger. And there's going to be, that's why I have it back.

Right now I'm at the time after Carlos got his powers! Not sure how though because James never saved him from anything... or did he?

**(A/N: Logan never knew about James shooting Carlos because future Logan fixed that in Death Numbers chapter... 11? Yeah. Only Kendall and Carlos kind of knows.)**

Shane got his power first, he needed to save Kendall for him to be able to have a power. Strangely Kendall got ill that time and even I can't cure him! I tried everything! Shane was the only one who could. To be honest, I have no clue how Shane was able to cure him.

For Kendall, James' aura got gray for weeks and no one knew why. I know it's not because he feels guilty for causing Shane's suicide, because I fixed that. All I know is that he got into a huge fight with Shane and that's when James turned gray. It turns out that Shane got so angry at him that he lied, saying Kendall doesn't like him anymore, and that he likes Shane and he kissed Kendall while James was about to get close. James thought it was true and hurt him, he drank while missing Kendall... again! They made up when Shane finally apologies and Kendall made him and that's how he saved James. Then there is Carlos... I'm aware about James' power now and he saw Carlos' number lowering. I got worried, a little too much and I start joining James in his journey on saving Carlos and what's up with Matt. I told James everything he needed to know and things seems quick. Jasmine got to the hospital earlier than we did before, everything's fine until James snuck out on me to Matt's with Carlos. I tried to follow until I found James in bed talking to Kendall something about my power. Then Carlos got his powers.

Now to save Kendall...

**Done! How is it guys? Well, review, and I'm sorry that you have to wait for this, but the reasons why the Guardians give the power to the guys and the training station Kendall and James mentioned to Carlos in Nightmare of a Seer chapter 4(the one where you go to the magic door after you complete part/level 1) will be revealed in the next story/last story for this series and more... Well, review!**


	5. Mission 2: Save Kendall

Okay, how am I going to do this? Carlos just got his second vision from Kendall, which made him suspiciously scream, which means the event will happen in about two days. But his first vision...he got it before Kendall kissed Jo so that means all I needed to do is go back and prevent it. Wait, it doesn't make sense. If Carlos got the vision before Jo kissed Kendall, that means the first one is not part of his clue. Or maybe that's the warning of future events, then the vision knew it will happen.

"Well, like you said before," Erica says when I'm in Nowhere. "His visions are getting stranger by the second so I have no clue what's its deal is.

"True." I say. "I should be able to stop this by stalling Kendall on his way to the pool. Or stopping Jo in her tracks when Kendall exits the Palmwoods."

"Hm..." Erica says. "Let's see how it goes."

She makes the floating flat screen appear before me and a recliner behind me. I plop down and put my feet up as she hands me the remote.

"I would stay here with you but..." Erica says with a small chuckle, like she just said some lame humor where no one's laughs. " this might be a little too erotic and/or heinous for me so I'm just gonna go."

"How old are you anyways?" I ask glancing over my shoulder to see her behind the recliner where she now stands. I remember she said she's way older than I am so that means she's capable of watching erotic behavior unless...

"How do you know what I was planning to watch? " I ask instead, not wanting to ask more her about her age. I might unknowingly hurt her, like I did when I ask about the ghost power she lend me before my mission. In fact, I think I did for a bit when I asked. "It only programs for what I need."

"I know. Bye." Then she disappears.

I turn back and turn on the TV and close my eyes, imaging the pool scene. I open my eyes and click on Kendall's name on the remote.

Now I see what he saw in that time.

He's walking to the pool from the Palmwoods and look around the pool. Shane is next to him.

That's when I see my surprise. Since this let me see what Kendall sees, I can see people glowing! Magnificent sight. Guess he sees this all the time.

Kendall looked down at the water. _Okay, where is my towel?_ Kendall asked in his head. He look on his shoulder and arms. He look back at his chair the four of us usually sit on.

"What's up, Kendall?" Shane ask.

"I forgot a towel. Be right back." He ran back up to 2J, taking the elevator. He opened the door. Carlos is just on the couch, watching TV. His aura is the color of fire. yellow and orange.

"Hey Carlos." Kendall said. "I just forgot my towel." He walk to the bathroom and pool a white towel off of the rack. He walked out.

"Hey wait up," Carlos said, now off the couch. " I'm going too."

"I thought you don't want to go because you were tired." Kendall said walking to the front door. He puts a hand on the knob before turning back to Carlos.

"Well, not anymore." He walk over to Kendall and touch him in the arm.

Carlos' eyes widen as it glows white.

Hm... if this lets me see what Kendall see, let's see what Carlos sees when his power is activated. I click on Carlos' name on the remote.

The vision he had his pretty blurry and obscure. I see a blond guy and another one that is brunette.

Wow... his first vision really had to be... obscene? I understand why it's obscure, but obscene too?

I click back to Kendall.

Carlos' eyes are still glowing. Kendall waved his hand in front of his face. Yeah... I did the same exact thing the first time I saw those eyes. His eyes stopped glowing and he shut his eyes and shake his head vigorously. He opens them back up.

"Did you just..." Kendall asked.

"I think I did." Carlos frowns.

"What did you see?"

Carlos' aura turns more orange and less red as his eyebrows furrows. "What was that?"

"You just have a vision. that's your power. Arn't you happy?"

"Yeah."

_He doesn't sound too excited_. Kendall thinks. "What did you see?"

"Can't tell. It's too blurry."

"Okay, so, are you coming?"

Carlos' orange aura disappears completely and it replaced with red and gray. "Uh... no thanks. I think I'm gonna stay here and try to think about what I just saw."

"It's about me, is it?" Well, somebody's being a little cocky.

Carlos nodded as Kendall turned to the door. "Oh by the way. Your aura is red and bits of gray. But mostly red. Fix that would you?"

"Okay."

Kendall opens and closes the door and run down the halls, down the stairs, and to the pool. He stops at the poolside as he bump into Jo.

"Oh, I'm so sorry!" Kendall says as he looks at Jo. Her aura is red.

"It's fine, Kendall. Hey, have you seen Jett?" She sounds urgent.

"No, I haven't. but what's the rush?"

Jo's eyes suddenly well up in tears. "Kendall, I'm pregnant." Her voice cracked.

_No way..._ "That's great!"

"No it's not." She buried her face on his chest and Kendall wrap his arms around her as he looks down at her. She looked up and unexpectedly smacked her lips to Kendall's.

_What the-?_ Kendall asked. _Wow, this feels good. I miss her kiss._

Okay! That is enough. I grab the remote and press on Carlos. He is still in the apartment, looking out the window. He sees me, gawking at Kendall and Jo, then he sees Kendall and Jo. Shane is in the water with some friends. He stares at Kendall and Jo, then frantically look around, stopping at his left. His eyes widen. What is he staring at?

I press Shane's name and see he's staring at Jett! He's staring angrily at the two kissers. Then in Shane's view, a thermometer appears next to Jett. The mercury is black. Shane said that that represents emotional pain. It's rapidly rising to nine, heading its way up to ten.

Okay, is that really an emotional pain meter or jealousy meter?

Shane turns back to Kendall. He had stopped kissing Jo and now talking to her.

"Kendall!" Shane says in a harsh whisper. "You're dead!"

Yes he is...

I fast forward to the part where Jo was done telling us she was pregnant. Carlos walked away.

Hey, I think James is in the park somewhere at that time before he once said that he overheard Carlos and me talking about Kendall.

I press on James' name.

I see leaves and some people walking. The angle looks like I'm looking from above. Where was he? I also see some numbers appearing above people's heads. So... this is what James sees. The people look close in view. Suddenly, they're far away as James takes something off his eyes. Binoculars.

He hears someone talking. He looks down at the grass and glance around the park.

Okay, what is he doing up in a tree with binoculars?

"Why are you suddenly upset that Kendall's a cheater?" I hear myself say from a distance. James stops looking around when he founds us.

_Excuses me?_ James asks in his head.

"Oh and you don't?" Carlos ask, shooting up at me. "Kendall is our best friend and he's dating James, another one of our best friend. If Kendall's cheats and they break up. If they break up, there might not be a chance where they will end up just being friends again and all of our friendships will be ruin."

_Did Carlos just called my boyfriend a cheater? It can't be..._

"Yes he is, James." I say. " And it is."

"Hm, good point." I said in the TV. " We can't let that happen. We have to try to make sure James doesn't know. But just to make sure, how can you tell if Kendall _is_ cheating?"

"Kendall was kissing Jo at the pool. I saw Jo's future baby and she has Kendall's eye color. And lastly I just saw him in bed with another guy." Carlos said.

_He what?! _James screamed in his mind.

"Okay, first off, Jo said it's not like that, meaning it's another story than what it seems." I explained. "Second, you said her baby has the same iris color has Kendall, but not the same shape."

Carlos nodded.

"Maybe there's someone in Jo's or Jett's family tree who happens to have the same eye color as Kendall."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, and third-Did you just said Kendall was in bed with another guy!?"

"He's going to." Carlos said and walk away.

_This can't be._ James thinks. _I refuse to believe it. But... Carlos' visions never lie. And if he really said what he saw then..._

James grabbed the branch he's sitting on and jump down, holding on. He falls and land on one knee on the grass. He stands up. The screen is black for a few seconds and turns back on like someone just open their eyes. James was closing his eyes and open them. But when he opened them, the scene is blurry. It's moving rapidly. He's running.

I fast forward and click on Kendall again. Need to see what's he's been doing.

Nothing out of the ordinary, until the night where he bangs on the door in the middle of the night. He was at Rocque Records recording with Gustavo. I remember he was doing a little experiment with me and him that we sing "Featuring You" together and see how it sounds. Kendall forgot his keys so he just bang the door. When he finally got it down, Carlos end up shooting him with a Nerf gun. Oh, I remember seeing and hearing the whole thing from the balcony.

I fast forward to the next day and press the Third Person button. This must be the part where Kendall got kidnapped. He was walking alone, going home from Rocque Records. I see Jett, coming out of an alley, sneaking behind him with a small, wet cloth. He has a white mask on, covering his nose and mouth. He swings his arm around Kendall's neck and cover his mouth with the cloth. Kendall let out a muffling scream, but shortly stop, closing his eyes and went limbless and fall back. Jett caught him and drag him back to the alley, where a black convertible is parked. The engine is still on and the keys are still in the ignition. Jett throws Kendall into the passenger's seat and position him to sit as he puts the seatbelt on, so it will look like Kendall is just sleeping. Afterwards, Jett closes the door and walk to the other side, jumping into the driver seat and drive out of the alley and down the road.

It took them about two hours to get to the building. The one where Carlos and I got trapped in.

That's when I noticed I've been watching for that long again.

Jett parked the car and get out, dragging Kendall by his feet, out of the car and into the big building.

The place is the same. Plain. Pillars. Two doors. Once tiny rectangular window somewhere on top. He dragged Kendall to the door on the left. The bedroom. The bedroom is nothing much but a bed, a TV, tables scattered with pills, alcohol bottles, and a bottle of some kind of chemical I can't identify. There's no label and the bottle is not see-through.

What is this place? His hideout? Because I know he doesn't live there. He lives at the Palmwoods. So why does he have that?

Jett pick up Kendall and throw him on the bed, then positioning him to lay on his back and his head on the pillow. After that, he walk to the tables and grab a bottle of wine (at least, I think it's wine. Can't tell.) and drink it from its bottle. He looked at Kendall unconscious on the bed and glares.

"This is what happens when you mess with my love life." Jett growls, started to slur a bit. He put the opened bottle down the table and walk over to Kendall. "I'm going to rape you so hard." He get on the bed next to Kendall and forcefully strip him and but all his clothes on the floor.

I try got to look down at Kendall's business. I'm use to Carlos, not his or James. Thank you very much.

Jett crawls around the bed and stop on the other side of the bed, undressing himself. "And after I'm done with you, you'll be covering in your blood and my semen and it's not going to be pretty. You will cry in great, painful, excruciating agony that you will wish you've never mess with me in the first place."

I press on Kendall to show his view. The screens black. But he'll wake up...

Kendall starts moaning as he slowly opens his eyes. There is Jett, staring at him with a smirk.

"Jett?" Kendall said, looking around. "Where am I?"

"Somewhere." Jett said.

Kendall looks down at himself. He screams. _Why am I naked? Where are my clothes? Why is Jett with me in bed like he's about to have sex with me? This is so embarrassing._

Jett let out a small chuckles.

_What is he doing to me? _Kendall ask._ Oh! This feels good! _Kendall closes his eyes and start thinking of James. Yep. Jett is giving him pleasure right now. I would do the same, I guess, thinking about Carlos if I was in shoes.

"Do you enjoy this?" Jett asked.

I hear Kendall gasp slowly in pleasure. "F-fa-faster. Faster!"

I hear Jett chuckles. The screen is still back as Kendall's eyes are still close.

I press Third Person. Now I can see.

Jett still has his sly smirk on. "Are you sure? If I do, do you promise not to spill your load on me?"

"I'll try." Kendall trembles a bit.

"Are you sure? You know the consequences if you do."

Kendall open his eyes to face him. "Isn't kidnapping me and bringing me to bed consequential enough?"

Jett shrugged and continues giving him pleasure. Kendall reach over to tap Jett's arm. "Jett, stop. I'm-"

"This feels good isn't it? I know it is." Jett said.

"Oh, god, I- AH!" Kendall screams.

"Damn it!" Jett yells.

"Sorry." The blond said apologetically.

"Whatever, you're just a kid." He mutter.

"You are too." Kendall point the obvious, raising an eyebrow.

"Hm. Wow, this would be easier if I was drunk." Jett chuckles.

Isn't he already drunk after drinking that bottle of... whatever that was.

"What do you mean?" Kendall asked, worried and confuse. Then he knows. He gulped loudly. "Please, do it slowly. James never did this to me before."

"No problem." Jett said with an evil chuckle. He grabbed Kendall's legs and pull him on each of his shoulders. He starts scooting forward and putting himself into Kendall.

_Kendall started screaming_. He stop and gasp as he clutches the bed sheets. Jett got out and then back in. Kendall screams again at the top of his lungs.

Jett starts thrusting as he lean forward and grab Kendall by the hair.

"Go ahead and scream all you want!" Jett shouts and laughs at Kendall's misery as he continues to thrust, harder and faster. "No one can hear you."

Kendall screams and cries. "Stop! Please! It hurts!" He pleads as he sobs.

"Too bad! This is your punishment and you _will_ be punished!" Jett yells.

About 30 minutes later of sexual abuse, physical abuse, and harassment...

Okay... CAN SOMEONE GIVE ME A SPOON OR WHATEVER SO I CAN GOUGE MY EYE OUT?! What I just saw is just horrible. Yeah, I know, it's just rape and beat up, but, really? I'm not going to mention about what other things I just saw.

I slowly reach for the remote on my lap as I stare wide-eyed at the scene. I shut the TV off.

"So, how did it go?" I hear Erica asks.

"Did I just watched porn or horror movie?" I ask, still staring at the blank screen.

"Don't know. So what are you going to do?"

"Erase my memory."

"Can't do until you finished."

What does she mean by that? I face her.

"Tell you after you're finished. So, how are you going to fix this?"

I could fix the kiss. Stall Kendall, but he's running. Shane was waiting. How about stall Jo? But she'll be running too, informing Jett about her unexpected news. If I stall Jo, she might end up kissing me! Or stall Jett, but he will still end up seeing Kendall and Jo kissing or talking. So I'll slow down Kendall. Shane can wait. Besides...

Kendall was so helpless that he actually cried! Actually, not surprising. Raping is a traumatizing experience. He cried like three times after his experience. The Kendall I know is tough. But I understand how it's gonna be a problem. But the worse is having your boyfriend not believing your tragic experience. James really stabbed a knife through his heart with that.

"So, you're going to slow down Kendall... okay then." Erica says, clasping her hands.

Then I disappear back to 2J.

The door opens and here comes Carlos.

"Hey, took you a while." He sounds calm, more upset really.

"Yeah, been busy." I say. "What's up?"

"Kendall haven't come home yet." He walks up to me as I envelope him into a hug. "Do you think he's really cheating on James?"

"No... but what's your recent vision?" I ask. Have to make sure what time period I'm in.

"Last night. When I heard Kendall pounding on the door. He said he was at Rocque Records and I touched him and the vision happens. It's pretty clear now than before. More dialogue, too."

I nod. So tomorrow is the day. So I should go back-

I yawn and I lean my chin on Carlos' shoulder. Maybe I'll do it tomorrow.

Carlos woke me up in the middle of the night and then I hear slamming. Oh, not again!

We got out of bed and down the swirly slide. We found James on the recliner with the Nerf gun and hockey stick again. Shane just got downstairs.

The door keeps banging.

"Hey, what's going on?" Carlos asks.

"James!" I yell. "Kendall's at the door!"

"I know." James says.

I run to the door but stop when James snaps, "Hey! Lock him out!"

Shane smack him on the back of his head.

"No! He's severely injured!" I shout back and unlock and door and open it.

"What ha-" Shane pauses after he see the condition Kendall's in.

Just like before. Red face, tears streaming down his face, cuts and bruises all around and dry blood.

I hear James drop the Nerf gun.

Kendall starts sobbing and I wrap my arms around him ever so gently, like I'm holding something fragile.

"Shane, what do you see?" James ask.

"Ten." Shane says softly. "Both physical and emotional.

I turn back to see Carlos walking over to Kendall, something he never did before when this happens.

"Carlos. Don't" Shane and I warn him in unison.

"He must be hot." James says. "Give him some room to rest and take his shirt off just in case."

"Uh, you might now want to see what's under there." I warn the guys. "Besides, James. Why do you care? You were doubting him and later will wind up stupid and very in denial and drunk."

"Shouldn't we take him to a hospital?" Shane recommends.

"No." I say. "James, Shane. Hold on to Kendall. Be careful."

The twins nods and walk over to Kendall, carefully holding him as I let go. Kendall flinch and yelp.

"Can I?" Carlos ask desperately, wanting to help.

"Can't Carlos. Remember your power." I say "I'll be right back. I say to my four friends and imagining the pool again. "Rewind." I say.

My background change and now I'm at the pool. I see Kendall running and I run to him, trying to stall, but then I bump into Jo.

"Jo!" I say in surprise.

"Logan, I don't have time, I gotta find Jett."

"Oh he's-" I point to the right of the poolside where I remember Jett was standing but he's not there. I search around. Nowhere. I turn back around.

Suddenly, I sound Jo smacking her lips on mine. What the- how did- I didn't do anything yet!

I try to retreat but she hold me tighter. After she's done, she looks around the pool. "Oh, there he is!"

That pregnant girl have some crazy, weird hormones.

I turn around and see Jo and Jett hugging each other. Then Jett face me and give me a death glare. He mouthed something as he gives me the finger.

I whimper as I imagine myself being in Kendall's position. I let out a squeal. No, I gotta fix this. "Rewind."

Nothing.

I try again. "Rewind!" Louder.

Nothing.

No, why? I don't get it. How come my power's not working? This always happens when I needed most!

I face Jett again and he just raises his eyebrows at me.

I whimper again as I run to the lobby and up to 2J. When I enter, I see Carlos staring out the window. Oh, please tell me you didn't think you I think you are thinking.

"Carlos?" I ask, tears forming in my eyes.

He turns around, eyes teary as well. He shakes his head. "Why? I thought you love me."

"I do. Carlos, please believe me." I cry.

He gets off the couch, about to enter the swirly side until I run to catch him. I grab his arm. "Please, get a vision from me." Hopefully he can see me getting raped instead of an obscure vision. Or I hope he feels how I'm feeling. Scared. And why I feel that way.

He looks down for a second and grab my arm with his free hand. His eyes widen and glows. Seconds later, it fades and he hugs my arm tighter as he starts sobbing.

"Carlos?" I walk him to the couch and we both sit. "What did you see?"

He gasp before speaking. "I didn't see. I feel."

"Feel what?"

"Empathy." He sobs again and I hug him tight and start crying myself.

**Done! Whatcha think? So, Carlos' first feeling of empathy from one of his vision. Huh, Logan's power is not working, again. He's like the only one of the four who's power suddenly malfunctions. Why? I'll give you a hint. Remember in one of the chapters( I guess in the last chapter) Shane said that he got his power before Roy, Digit, and Crystal command their powers, but not Erica and there's something Erica's not telling Logan, like why she looks like a teenager, while the other guardian looks like adults. Whatcha think is going on? Review whatever you want!**


	6. Mission 2: Save Logan pt 1

What am I going to do? What is up with my power? Why did it suddenly malfunction when I needed most? It stopped working once when I was stuck in the past after saving Shane and getting my love life back. But I was going to stay there for that particular reason anyway. And now... this. I have no reason to stay in this time period because of the event I accidentally changed. I don't want the pain Kendall felt back there! The brutal sexual and physical abuse. The heartbreak and backstabbing. I don't want Carlos to be like James.

But Carlos is not James. James is one of the jealous types. But I guess Carlos is too. I'm not sure what's exactly in James' mind but he's definitely jealous and angry. But he refuses to let Kendall speak his story. And he bickers with and verbally abused him! And for Carlos, he's not going to be the same. Carlos is too sweet. Yeah, Carlos might get jealous too if he misunderstand his visions, like he did with Kendall, but if something happened to me, unlike James, Carlos would listen! And he has his powers going on and even though I know he gets a migraine every time he touch me and a vision flashes, I would let him this time, just so he understands everything and helps me. Three minutes a vision, every time to prevent the previous incident of being in a coma for a few hours.

If James is a seer, he would've help Kendall, instead of increasing his boyfriend's negative emotions.

Rape + brutal physical abuse - sympathy + Argument - care/love/affection + neglect = a big knife stabbed in the heart and maybe suicide.

Aw, man. No wonder Kendall was extremely miserable for three weeks or so.

"Okay, Logan. We're here." Someone says. What? Who is it? Must be in my head.

If I have the power to see aura's, I bet Kendall's is dark gray or black. Or if I have Shane's powers, I would see a thermometer with black mercury up to ten or a lock instead. No doubt. I would be the same if Carlos acts like James.

Luckily he's not.

"Carlos, I love you so much." I mumble to myself. I close my eyes after staring at the white wall to imagine.

"I love you too, Logan." He says popping me out of my thoughts. "But can you do me a favor?"

"What?"

"Get off the floor."

What floor? I'm not laying on the floor. I'm in my comfy bed, under my covers, shaking in fear.

"No you're not, Logan." I hear Erica say. What is she doing here in my room? "You're in Nowhere. Carlos dragged you in here."

"I was hoping Nowhere is a safe place to hide from Jett." Carlos says.

I open my eyes and turn my head around seeing two pairs of legs and feet. I look straight ahead and see a white ceiling. They're right. I'm not in my room. I'm in Nowhere. Laying on my back on the floor in a blank void empty space. But when did Carlos drag me here?

"I can't hide you guys forever, though." Erica says. "The people who don't know about Nowhere will think you guys are missing. And Kendall, Shane, and James can't hide it forever. Although, there's no reason to hide it. No one can see the doors unless we, the Guardian's let them."

There it is. Guardians. Why are they called that? "A guardian is someone who protects you." I say slowly standing up. "I don't get it. How do you protect us anyway? You don't own me."

"I don't own you," Erica says. "But we are guardians: Roy, Digit, Crystal, and I. We are called Guardians because we protect you guys and other people who need. But we needed help to save the ones who needed them. That's why we have five people-you, Carlos, Kendall, Shane, and James-to help us by using the powers you'd received."

"There it is." I say. "That word: Protect." I start pacing around. "Carlos said that he got us here to protect me from Jett but then you said we can't stay here." I stop and face Erica. "How is that _protecting_ us?"

"Well-"

"And another thing: Why is my powers not working? Ever since the four got their powers, none of them got any malfunctions, but me? I had two malfunctions already. One, where I don't really need at that time, said Crystal. But then it happened again yesterday, when I needed most!"

"That's-"

"Jo kissed me on Jett's watch and he's going to brutally hurt me! You know what's going to happen! Do you call _that_ protecting?" I'm pissed. I am so frustrated, full of angst that I now suddenly realized I had been raising my voice and screaming in her face.

"Logan, let her explain!" Carlos shout.

Erica's face turns red, showing frustration and annoyance. " Logan," She says, trying to sound calm. "I'm just a teenager, like you guys."

"I can see that." I say. "You also said you're older than me. How much is that? Old by one year? Eighteen is an age of a legal adult. I don't see how your age and appearance involves with this situation."

"Do you ever wonder why I'm a teenage guardian while the other three are adults?"

"Yeah," Carlos and I say simultaneously.

Erica sighs. "I'm still in training."

"Training?" Carlos ask. "Training for what? Being a guardian? I thought you're already are."

"No, I mean training my powers. My power of the time traveler. I was able to make it and tested it. Everything worked except it keeps malfunctioning. That's why I'm a teen until I know how to work it properly."

Carlos and I stare at her confoundedly. This makes no sense... at all. There are some (more like a ton of) lacked information in that quote.

"I wish I could elaborate but the other's might kill me. There's stuff that we just can't tell you until a certain time and some are confidential. I'm sorry."

"Okay then..." I say. "And my other question: How are you _protecting_ us? I'm in a crisis here! You said I can't be here forever."

"You can't. But I might know how..." She says and we vanish in to my bedroom.

"Well, she's not helpful at all," I lean on the door and crosses my arms over my chest. "Isn't she, Carlos?"

No answer.

"Carlos?" I look next to me and then around the room. Not here. She only vanish me back and let Carlos stay.

"How nice..." I mumble sarcastically

* * *

Two days later...

I think I'm safe... for now. I've been in bed, hiding.

If I remember correctly, after the incident at the pool, it takes about a week until the kidnapping commence.

It have been four days since Jo kissed me. Meaning three days left. But the kidnapping might happen earlier for some reason. Since I've been hiding in my bedroom for the past four days,-excepts for the day of being dragged to Nowhere- sometimes, I sees something or someone from the window. When I do, I run out of bed and hide in the closet. Because of my refusal of going out, Carlos and the others had to bring me up food. No one asked yet about this. Mrs. Knight asked once, Kendall just said, "Don't ask, he knows what he's doing."

Nobody knows what's going to happen except Carlos. Shane kind of knows, but he thinks I'm being paranoid or exaggerating on the situation. He saw me and Jo kissed. He thinks I think that means I'm reputation or friendship is ruined. Yet, he did see Jett, who was also facing us. He knew that I'm going to be dead in an exaggerated way. But he doesn't know that Jett will do something drastic and sadistic and evil.

After I'm in the closet, I'm back in bed again after Carlos entered. I know that he can keep me safe.

When I woke up in the afternoon, Carlos was not there next to me. I start to panic. What if Jett kidnapped him?

Then I see someone at my window out of my peripherals. I jump out of bed and hide in the closet rolling into a little ball.

_Knock. knock._

I shrink. It's him...

"Go away!" I yell at the door. I look around the claustrophobic room and see nothing but clothes and hangers. I grab one of the hangers and point it to the door. "I got a weapon!"

"Logan, calm down. It's just us." Shane and the others.

I calmly put the hanger down. "Come in."

The door opens and the four pours in.

"Hey, stop being red." Nice way to greet people, Kendall.

" I got you a snack." James say handing me a granola bar.

"Thanks." I take the snack and tear the wrapper.

"Hey, Loges." Kendall says. "Can you please tell us what's going on? You refuse to show up to work and you refuse to get downstairs. Everyone's worried about you. If you don't get down, my mom's going to take you to a psychologist.

I open my mouth about to take a bite, but freeze when I heard that last word. I close my mouth and lean back.

"We tried to ask Carlos what's going on with you," James says, "but he run away just like when I tried to ask him about Matt."

"What time period did you come from?" Shane ask.

Why ask me that? Does he mean my original time period? I don't know anymore. My face shows confusing.

"When's the last time you time traveled?" He ask again.

"Four days ago." I answer.

Shane looks down in wonder then shows that he realized something, an unpleasant surprise.

"He was rewinding to that day to fix something but made a flaw and... kissed..." Carlos hesitates. "Jo kissed him. And Jett saw..."

"Jett saw?" Kendall ask, facing Carlos. "He must of thought Logan kissed Jo instead and decides to settle this with revenge. Why don't he just rewind and- oh yeah, his powers malfunction." Then he turns to me. "Why did you traveled back just to fix that? What would happen?"

"Because he was saving you when you ran back to the pool from the apartment." Carlos says.

"What? Is Jo going to kiss me and Jett sees?" Kendall chuckles. "Funny."

Funny? _Funny? _What's so comedic about rape?_ NOTHING!_

"Logan? You alright?" Kendall, shut up.

I look down and see I'm gripping my granola bar, spilling crumbs on the floor. I place it on the floor and look up at him and glare. "To answer your previous question about why I went back, I was trying to save your freakin' butt! Literally! And your entire body! Thank you very much!"

Shane looks up, wide eyed and mouth hang open. Has he solve the puzzle yet?

I look down, ashamed.

"Guys, can we have a minute?" Shane ask then I hear footsteps walking away.

I look back up and look Shane squatting down, eying me. "Is it true?"

"What's your guess?" I ask softly.

"That Jett's about to rape Kendall so you go back to fix that but instead you got Jett's attention and now made you his target?"

Again, he's quick.

I look down again. Thinking about it and remembering what I saw on the TV makes my eyes water.

"Hey, it's okay. How bad can it be?"

I look up at him. "You have no idea." My voice cracks.

"Carlos had put himself into you a few time, you got use to the pain and pain turns into pleasure. I bet when Jett do it, it won't hurt." You're not gay or bi so you have no clue. "The worse he can do while raping you is steal you dignity."

"No." I whisper. "He did more to Kendall than putting himself into him. I saw it. In Nowhere on TV."

"I heard about it. What happen? I mean, I understand why it hurts Kendall when Jett puts himself in him. James never did it to Kendall yet so he's not use to it."

"He didn't just rape him and beat him up at the end. There's 'stuff' in between. Horrendous 'stuff'. Even though it looked like he just got brutally beat up at the end. I...I'm..." I pause as I take a shaky breath. "I'm not afraid of just the stuff in the middle. I'm afraid of... everything. You have no idea how much force Jett puts on him back there."

Shane hesitates before asking, "Can I see it?"

"If you want to take risk, sure." I mumble.

He stands up and give me a hand. I grab his hand and he pulls me up. I wipe my eyes and imagine my magic door and it appears on one of the closet walls. Shane opens the door and wrap his arms around my waist as he jumps, dragging me with him.

After we land, Erica appears before us. I get up off the floor.

"Hey, Erica, can we use your TV?" Shane ask.

"What does Logan want to see?" She ask, facing me.

I bite my thumbnail nervously._ It's not me. It's him._

Then she faces Shane, raising an eyebrow in confusion.

"Well, thank you for changing my plans!" She yells.

"What?" I ask.

"You already told Carlos did you?" Shane ask dully.

"Yeah! Now I gotta...fine... if you want to do it your way. But..."

"What are you talking about?" I ask.

Erica faces me, about to answer, until something lands on me from above. I fall forward.

"OW!" I scream. I look up to see Shane just staring up then back down at whatever's on top of me.

Wait, it's moving. Someone. I hear moaning. "Oh my God!" It's Carlos. " I'm so sorry, Logan!"

"How did-" Shane starts pointing up.

Carlos gets off of me.

"Logan," Erica continues. "After Jett gets you, I was planning to get Carlos to save you, nothing much really. But now that I think about it, it might backfire in a way. Now Shane wants to take your place. Sacrifice himself. Just after he-"

"Let him." I interrupt getting off the floor. She might ask me what I wanted to do but I want Shane to think about this himself. I rather have Carlos save me but something might happen to him too. I don't want to risk him.

"Oh, so we're changing plans now?" Carlos ask.

"Not yet." Erica says, making the flat-screen appear. The remote appear in my hand. A couch appears behind me this time. The three of us sits down on it as I turn on the TV. I'm sitting in the middle. "I'm going to go now." I know what that means. I'm going to go too.

"I don't want to watch this again." I say, sounding desperate and hopeless.

"You can't go, Logan." Erica says. "You're the only one who can control this thing."

"Fine..." I wish I can disappear.

Then she's gone.

I face the TV and imagine the image of that horrible, tragic, heinous ordeal.

It shows Kendall kidnapped into Jett's car and he drives away and I use the remote to fast forward. I stop at when they enter the building.

"What is this place?" Carlos ask.

He doesn't remember? How come- oh, of course. It haven't happen yet.

"His hideout." I mutter as I cross my arms over my chest.

When it happened. I hide my face behide Carlos.

About thirty minutes later...

I hear the door close and Kendall's sobbing and bawling from the TV. I turn it off and lift my face from behind Carlos, staring at him and Shane to see what their reaction to this is.

For Carlos, it's pretty much like mine the first time I saw this: The _WTF did I just watched_ face mix with a little more sympathy than I had.

For Shane... I don't know. He's just staring at the blank screen, emotionless. That's what I see on his face. But in his eyes, I see empathy, looking like he's in the verge of tears.

"Shane?" I call.

Carlos snaps out of his trance and face me with confusion then at Shane.

"Okay..." Erica appears behind the couch. "We're done here." She faces Shane. He hasn't moved or budge. Still as a statue. "What'd you think, Shane?"

The place floods with silence that last half a minute.

Erica faces us. "Uh, Shane wants you guys to leave."

"Why?" Carlos ask. "If he wants this confidential, he could be telling you with his mind, right?"

"He wants to talk." She says, and face Shane again. "And I think he's going to break in a few seconds."

Shane finally moves and hang his head down slowly.

I nod my head. Carlos faces Shane and I hold his hand.

"Whatever you pick," I say. "You know that I would accept both."

Shane nods his head slightly.

Then we disappear back to into my bedroom closet.

**Done! Okay, for the next chapter, I've been thinking and I have some ideas on how the next chapter will go. But I can't decide so I need your help to be able to make my decision. **

**1.) For the next chapter do you want...**

**A. Logan to save Carlos. (Though it might backfire a bit at first)**

**B. Shane to sacrifice himself for Logan. **

**And...**

**2.) The next chapter might be horrifically explicit cause of the guys' reaction to what they just saw. So you want...**

**A.) A little bit of it. (As in takes about a short scene)**

**B.) Descriptive M rated image that might be a bit disturbing**

**Choose, vote,and I'll see you all later!**


	7. Mission 2: Save Logan pt 2

**Hey guys! Got the results and for question number one, it's a tie! Meaning I'll put both in, you'll see how... And for number two... well, you guys choose the M rated. Okay then... I'll try not to disturb you too much. Well, let's go!**

It has been two days and no updates from Erica, or any of the Guardians. Not even Shane. Tomorrow's the day.

Knock, knock.

"Logan?" Carlos calls from behind the bedroom door.

I lay down on my bed and put the covers over me. "Come in."

The door opens and Carlos enters with a small plate of food. I see a piece of bread on it and a fork. The smell of lasagna flies in my nostrils as he gets closer. He puts the plate on the nightstand and sit on the edge of the bed.

I sit up as I stare at my dinner. "Have you eaten yet?"

"Everyone's finished. They're just hanging around downstairs." His voice is calm and solemn. Abnormal of him, but he's been serious ever since he got an empathetic vision from me.

I nod as I pick up and plate and eat.

He looks down and rub his lap with his hands. He stops and look up at me. "Nervous?"

"Scared." I correct.

Carlos nods, cupping his hands together. "Shane too. He said he'll do it. Not sure how that works since Jett is targeting you." He stop for a minute as I keep eating. "We should test it."

"Test it?" I ask. "Like follow Jett? What' the point if-"

"No." He interrupts. "I mean see if your power's working now. Yeah, it malfunctioned once, but it's fix."

"Yeah, I should test it." I put the almost-finished plate on the nightstand and stand up.

"Fast forward a minute." Carlos says.

I nod and think of being at the same exact spot one minute later. "Fast forward!"

My background moves but stops in a second. I gasp in amazement.

Carlos grins. "It worked!"

"I know!" I say happily. "Now, time to fix the pool incident!"

"But Logan-"

"I'll eat later!" I say and about the time at the pool. "Rewind!"

The background rewinds to the pool. It is still daytime and Shane is in the pool. I can see Kendall running downstairs. I look around for Jett. Nope. Can't see him. I look for Jo. Not yet.

Okay, time to get Kendall. I run in the lobby, but then see Jo running out of the elevator. I try to stop myself but she quickly bump into me.

"Oh no..." I groan.

"Logan! Have you seen Jett?"

"He's at the pool-" She's slapping her lips to mines again. I try to retreat before Jett sees but she suddenly wraps her arms around my waist and grip me in place. STOP IT, GIRL!

She let go and smiles. "Oh, there he is."

Oh no...

She walks pass me. I turn around and see her hugging Jett. Same exact thing. He mouth me something and flips me off.

"Whoa, what is up with Jo?" I hear Kendall ask behind me. "She just kissed you out of nowhere."

"It's her hormones." I mumble, still staring frighteningly at Jett. " She's pregnant."

"She is?" Kendall ask happily "Congrats to her!" He walks to the pool and jumps in next to Shane.

I face-palm myself. This can't be... "Rewind." I mutter.

Nothing. I get my hand off my face and try again. "Rewind!"

Background movement.

I did it! As I think I rewind the event, I see Jett staring at me in confusion. He slowly let go of Jo.

I panic. "Rewind!"

Instead of background movement, it's background changed.

Did I just teleported instead?

Okay Logan. Just calm down and think.

I think of the event. "Rewind!"

The background changes and I start smiling until I notice it's getting dark and I see myself in my bedroom with Carlos sitting on my bed.

"Two seconds." Carlos says. "You didn't change anything."

"Did I just travel one week into the _future_?!" I shout. " I said rewind! Not fast forward!"

"No wonder." He says. "Try again."

"Rewind."

Nothing.

No... "Rewind!"

Still nothing.

"What the hell?!" I shout angrily. This doesn't make sense! What just happened?! Ugh! I am so annoyed with this! I am so frustrated that I punch the wall with every force I got. Pain instantly strikes on my right knuckles.

"Logan!" Carlos runs to me and holds onto me. I shriek as I hold it with my left hand. "Damn it!" I yell through my grit teeth. God! This hurts. "I hate you right now, Erica." I mutter.

"Logan, it's not her fault." He says.

"How do you know?" I snap.

"I...I-" He hesitates, eyes moving around. "I don't! I just need you to calm down.  
I freeze for a second and inhale deeply. I slowly exhale.

"Here," Carlos says, making my magic door appear next to me on the wall. He opens the door and we went in.

I fall forward on my face. Carlos helps me up. I'm still holding onto my knuckle. Erica appears in front of me with a stern look, crossing her arms over her chest.

"You can not stop blaming me, can you?" She asks.

"Sorry, Erica." Carlos says. "But Logan is just anxious about tomorrow."

"I know, that's why I tried to get it working, I thought it did but suddenly, it happened again."

You mean going the opposite direction in time when I'm suppose to?

"Can we at least hide here for the whole day tomorrow?" Yeah, please?

"Like, I said, you can't." I thought so. "Besides, if you can, he would strike another day."

Carlos and I look down sadly.

My knuckles are still in pain, but then the stops. Thanks, Erica.

I disappear to my room and upsettingly walk to my bed. I sit on the edge and finish my lasagna.

After I finish, Carlos appears back in the room. "I got an idea." He smirks.

"What is it?" Better be helpful.

"Take off your clothes." He walks over and grab my plate. "I'm going downstairs to put this in the sink." He walks out the door.

What is he going to do with me? Want to get laid again? I'm not in the mood. Although, after Jett did it to me, I don't think I'll have another chance to have sex with Carlos again. Fine.  
I take off my shirt and stand up to unbuckle my belt and pull my pants down. I kick it off my ankles.

After I'm done, Carlos enters the door and close the door behind him and lock it. He takes off his own clothes and run to me. He pushes me on the bed and sit on me as I lay on my back.

"What are you thinking?" I ask.

"Well, if the torture happens tomorrow, then you should get ready for it."

"What are y-" I stop myself after I answer my question. He's going to imitate what Jett did to Kendall when he watched it. "It won't be the same though. Jett _raped_ Kendall. Meaning he doesn't want it. But if you do it to me, I would want it cause... you know. And if you add the same force, then it won't be rape, it would be rough sex. There's a difference." I explain.

"You're right." Carlos agrees. "But just get ready." He reach other to the drawers and pull out the condom and put it on himself. He scoots back and get ready to forcefully put himself in me. "Ready?"

I nod, uncertainly, clutching the bed sheets. Won't be the same...

I shut my eyes and grit my teeth, bracing for the pain.

I hear Carlos exhale and he grabs my legs, putting him on his shoulder and quickly put himself into me. Ow! That hurts more than it did before! But the pleasure feeling of hurt.

"Logan?" Carlos ask worriedly.

"Great, now, thrust. Faster and harder." I instruct.

Carlos hesitates before thrusting in and out. He started off slow, but speeds up the pace. Okay, he is failing of imitating, even though this is his idea.

"Now grab my hair and yell something evil to me." I moan.

He slows down and lean in, grabbing my hair.

"No, Carlos. You're suppose to continue the fast pace as you pull me forward."

He let go of my hair, letting my head fall back on the pillow. He fasten the pace and grabs my hair.

"I can't yell at you, Logan." He says.

"It's fine." I say. "And when you feel like you're close, keep thrusting and-" I stop myself, remember he's wearing a condom. "Never mind, skip that. After you spill, your load, get out of me and take off the condom and then shove you're penis in my mouth, screaming at me to give you a blowjob."

"What?!" Carlos screams and pull out of me. "No! No, no, no, no, no, no." He shakes his head vigorously. "I'm sorry Logan, but I'm not sadistic. I only do stuff that you want and I know you don't want that! And I know for certain that you don't want me to continue after _that_!"

"But it was your idea!" I say.

"I know, but... I just can't continue!" His voice cracks. " I thought I could but I just can't. I'm sorry."

"It's fine. Carlos."

He nods and takes off the condom, putting it in the trash. He gets off of me and lays next to me, wrapping his arm around my body. "So, how does it feel?"

"Great. I feel pleasure. But tomorrow... it's not going to be the same."

"What are you going to do?"

Shane said he'll sacrifice himself, but I'm not sure if he'd changed his mind yet. I could always let him. He does owe me for saving him for suicide and all that. But he doesn't need to. If I go myself, there's no doubt that Carlos will come. I don't want to risk him. "I don't know..."

* * *

Carlos has been holding onto me the whole day again, just like the day after the earthquake incident, which didn't happen yet in this time period until a few weeks later.

After work, all five of us walk home together, keeping me safe. James and Kendall are still a bit clueless but they're still in suspicion.

"Logan," Shane says. "It might not happen today, or in any minute."

"It will. I can feel it." I say.

"I'm going to get beat up, right?" Kendall ask. I changed time, now Kendall confuse.

"That's part of it." Carlos says. "It's something worse. But since Logan changed some things, you're not the target anymore."

"Thank him later, Ken." Shane says.

"So, Logan is going to be the target of this vile, heinous accident." James says. Sounds like he knows.

"You know?" I ask.

"Yeah, I mean I was able to get information for Shane faster than a stubborn kid who can't lie."

"Hopefully nothing happens to us." Kendall says. Hey Ken, stop being in denial or oblivious.

"Hey," Carlos snaps. "Never say that. In cartoons, when someone says 'it can't get any worse' or 'nothing will happen', _something_ will happen!"

"But this is not a cartoon." James says. "Although, no doubt something will happen."

"Hey, what's that?" Shane ask, pointing to the ground.

It's a small black ball. Unexpectedly, it explodes gray smoke. It chokes us. We cough loudly and uncontrollably. I feel someone grabbing my neck and a cloth other my mouth. The foreign chemical burns me. Then everything went black.

* * *

I wake up on a bed. Jett's room. His hideout. Cool air hits my body. I'm naked. Yep. Just like Kendall. But Kendall wakes up after Jett gets on him. Jett is not with me. Where is he?

I feel something on my mouth. I try making a sound, but it comes out a muffle. I move my lips around. It's taped shut. Tape? That didn't happen.

"And after I'm done with him, he'll be covering in his own blood and my semen and it's not going to be pretty. He will be crying in great, painful, excruciating agony that he will wish he'd never mess with me in the first place."

Sounds like he's talking to somebody. Who is he talking to?

I see Jett walking to me, stop at the edge of the bed and undress himself, then getting on me and sitting on my legs.

"Hey, someone's awake." He says with a smirk.

_Jett! What are you doing? Let me go!_ I yell but it comes out a muffle.

He leans forward. "What was that? I couldn't hear you with all that tape on your mouth." He leans back and chuckles.

I feel his hand on my penis, stroking.

I can't help but moan. This feels pleasurable. Then I think of Carlos doing that to me.

Wait... Carlos! Where is he?!

"Do you enjoy this?" Jett ask.

"Very." I gasp slowly in pleasure. "More...faster..." I can't help myself.

Jett chuckles again with a sly smirk. "Are you sure? If I do, do you promise not to spill your load on me?"

My eyes widen. Wonder if something will change if I answer differently. _Stop. Please._ I muffle, shaking my head.

Jett stops stroking and frown. "Fine. How about..." He puts one hand on my arm and another on my waist, flipping me to my stomach.

This is different. What is he doing to me? Is he starting the pain now? I brace myself.

Instead of pain, I feel something wet on my back, slowly going down. Is he licking me? When he gets close to my butt, I know.

Oh my God. He's rimming me!

"Do you like this?" He ask.

I have no words to his actions with me. I just nod.

"Now, get on your hands and knees." He says. I can't help but obey. I slowly get on my hands and knees as he keeps rimming me. I like it. After he stops, I know it's a bad idea.

I panic. "Rewind!" I shout but comes out a muffle.

Nothing happen.

"Fast forward!"

Nothing.

"Pause!"

Why do I even bother?

Jett let out a chuckle and smash himself into me. I scream at the top of my lungs as pain explodes my body. Feels like my body's on fire.

"LOGAN!" Someone scream.

I look to my right and see Shane laying on his side on the floor. His hands tied behind his back and his legs are tied together. I see tears running down his face. Guess he tries to sacrifice but got tied up and couldn't help.

Jett gets out of me and back in. He starts thrusting harder and faster.

I cry. Tears falling quickly down my cheeks.

His hands grips my hips hard. His nails big into my flesh.

I scream and sobs. "Stop!" I plead.

"No! This is your punishment and you _will_ be punished!" Jett yells. "I saw you using your weird power last week. That's why you have your mouth shut."

"Jett! Stop!" Shane cries. "He didn't do anything!"

I see Shane wiggle himself into a sitting position.

"Oh," Jett says. "I'm going to fill you up with my semen. Don't you like that Logie?"

"NO!" I muffle. He grabs my hair and jerks my head back.

"I'm so close..."

This is too gross!

He thrust once more and after the second time, he pulls out of me. I collapse back down on the bed. He flip me to my back. He grabs the tape and rips it off my mouth. I scream in pain. Then he tries to shoves his blood and semen covered penis into my mouth. Luckily, unlike Shane, my hands are free. I grab him and pull him down, his face slammed against my chest.

He lift his face up. "That's it." He move back and use the bed sheets to wipe himself off. He move back up and sit on my stomach. "Give me a blowjob!"

"No!"

"Lick me!"

"Why don't you give me a blowjob?" What am I saying?

Jett's lips turn into a smirk. He crawl back slowly. He's giving it to me. He's really giving _me_ a blowjob. How ironic. But then...

I scream again. He's biting me! That sadistic idiot!

And he's doing other painful things to me that I don't know. I look at Shane and see he's trying to stand up but fail.

After Jett is done with doing whatever he did to me, he gets up off the bed. I hear faint jingle from behind.

I look behind me and see he's holding his belt.

Whack!

I scream.

He keeps whipping.

After about eight more whips, he stops. I lay in bed sobbing hard.

He pushes me off the bed, grab me, pin me to the wall, punch me across the face, and throw me to the table of glass and bottles. Glass stabs me.

Next, he pins m again, punch, and throw me to the TV.

The cycle continues two more times.

I'm about to lose consciousness.

Suddenly, Carlos appears out of nowhere and tackles Jett when he's about to get me. Out of Nowhere? He came from Nowhere.

I look around from the ground and see James untying Shane, Kendall picking up my clothes and carefully dragging me out of here, and Carlos just beating the crap out of Jett.

After Kendall got me out of the room, he sits down and lay my head on his chest. James and Shane runs out and Carlos runs out last.

I close my eyes.

"Logan?" James ask.

I can not answer. I'm too busy sobbing and bawling.

"Logan. It's okay." Kendall says running his fingers through my hair.

"I'm sorry I couldn't save you, Logan." Shane cries.

Carlos sniffles, helping me putting my clothes on slowly and carefully. "It'll be okay, Logie." He says, teary eyes, hugging me.

I open my eyes and see everyone has tears running down their face. They all lean in and hug me. They're hurting me greatly, but I don't. I'm just grateful I've been saved my by friends.

**Done! How it is. Sorry it's not as explicit as I think it would be and disturbing, but I'm in a rush and I feel disturbed myself just thinking about it. Well, review!**


End file.
